<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood and Affection by DarknessBehindTheBlue32</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922625">Blood and Affection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessBehindTheBlue32/pseuds/DarknessBehindTheBlue32'>DarknessBehindTheBlue32</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, F/M, Ghouls, Vampire Family, Vampire Gerard Way, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessBehindTheBlue32/pseuds/DarknessBehindTheBlue32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena Sheridan's life has been turned upside down and changed forever when she is kidnapped by a vampire named Gerard. </p>
<p>Trapped in the haunted house in Ophelia's Field, Helena becomes the fledgling and slave to Gerard and his brood of vampires.</p>
<p>A revamped version of the original story from FicWad</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Original Female Character(s), Gerard Way/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Strange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the very first multiple chapter fanfiction I have ever written. EVER. This was on my old account on FicWad and it's been rotting in an old USB port for years. I decided to give it an upgrade and post it here for your viewing pleasure. You can still see the original story on FicWad. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A row of battered olive-green lockers shone against the light of the new moon that was coming from the overhead window. Daylight Savings time has ended and darkness was coming sooner. It was only past 5:30 PM in the girl’s locker room at Parker Valley High School. It was quiet and empty except for one girl packing her gym bag. </p>
<p>She was a pretty girl, just finishing track-and-field practice with her team. Her hair was black and long, styled in a swept-back crimp. Her eyes were sea green with long black lashes. Her lips were the color of cherry blossom petals. She was wearing a dark blue sport tank top, a blue-and-white racing bolero jacket, a black-blue striped tiered miniskirt, and black double-striped sneakers. </p>
<p>Her name was Helena Sheridan and she’s a senior at Parker Valley High School.</p>
<p>She zips up her bag and puts it over her back. She leaves the locker room and walks across the black top of the recreation center parking lot. Once she gets to the leafy grove of Marksman Heights, Helena gets an uneasy feeling stirring inside her. The feeling that she was being watched and followed. She starts to take longer strides and quicken the pace so she could get the hell out of Marksman Heights and get home. A rustling sound came behind her. She turned and saw nothing. She was confused. There was no wind tonight. A surprising weather change in September. Now she was really spooked. She started to run like something was chasing her. She looked behind and the last thing she saw before she was stopped and everything went black, was a dark figure charging towards her.</p>
<p>When Helena opened her eyes, she wasn’t at Marksman Heights anymore. She felt like she was lying on something soft yet cold. A freezing wind blew around her and lowly whistled through her ears. She sat up and looked at where she was laying. </p>
<p>It was a coffin. A pure white yet dusty coffin. The place she was in was a crypt. She shrieked a little and hopped out of the coffin like a frog on a high caffeine rush. She ran out of the crypt and saw that she was in a cemetery.</p>
<p>But which cemetery is it? </p>
<p>She took out her Siri and asked, “What cemetery is this?” </p>
<p>Siri answered, “Holy Redeemer Cemetery.”</p>
<p><em>That’s four miles away from home,</em> Helena thought. She deluded that her abductor was a stupid teenage guy or guys from school that decided to pull a post-Halloween prank by kidnapping an unsuspecting girl and then leave her in a cemetery four miles away from her house. She decided to run the four miles home before her abductor or abductors comes back. “Damn it,” she cursed. “My mom’s never gonna believe me when I tell her this!”</p>
<p><em>You’re never going to see your mother again!</em> A voice snapped in her mind. Helena flinched. Where did that come from? Not wanting to ask any more questions, she started to run on the path and sped to the iron gates. When she got there, she was about to opened the unlocked gate and run to freedom. </p>
<p>A powerful wind came through the gates and it blew Helena away far enough. The gates’ lock mysteriously locked itself. The wind knocked Helena to the ground hard. She laid there, her back felt like it broke in half and her head throbbed with pain.</p>
<p>She heard approaching footsteps and heard a male voice above her, “Did you really think you could escape? That I would let you go after all the trouble I went through to get you here without you noticing? You pitiful little fool.”</p>
<p>Her eyes were growing dim but she saw a dark figure looming over her. The figure kneeled down next to her. She lost consciousness when she heard the voice echoed, “You belong to me. I own you now. You’re <em>mine.”</em> </p>
<p>Then she knew nothing else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Strings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Helena and Gerard finally meet and Helena learns about her fate</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Helena woke up again, she wasn’t in Redeemer cemetery anymore. She was in a bedroom. The walls were black and all of the furniture was black and old. She didn’t know how she got here.</p><p>Was last night a dream? She wondered. Did she imagine the whole cemetery scene? She remembered losing consciousness after she heard <em>You’re mine.</em></p><p>She got up and opened the curtains. The brightness of the sun almost blinded her and the warmth of it felt like blistering steam to her skin. She quickly closed the curtains. What happened? She never felt the rays of the sun like this before. Sure, there were times it felt like standing near a furnace but this felt like she was leaning over a lava flow.</p><p>She turned on a light to see the room and caught something on her wrist. There were four little wounds on her wrist. Weird, she thought. I don’t remember hurting myself. She looked at her other wrist and it was the same. <em>The hell…?</em></p><p>She then looked down on herself. She was practically covered with what looked like bite marks. Some were clean wounds and others were covered with dried black blood. A mental alarm blared in Helena’s mind.</p><p>It was after five and Daylight Savings ended. She was alone that night. Her abductor was fast. She woke up in a cemetery. The sun hurts her now. She’s covered in bite marks.</p><p>All that=VAMPIRE!!</p><p>A vampire attacked her! </p><p><em>Now wait</em> <em>a</em> <em>minute!</em> Her mind barked. <em>There are no such things as vampires.</em>  <em>Maybe an animal attacked you and someone found you. Just check to see where you are and go from there.</em>  </p><p>She takes out her Siri and asks where she is now. The Siri said that she was in Ophelia’s Field. </p><p>Helena was now scared and confused. She’s never heard of Ophelia’s Field and she’s been living in Parker Valley all her life.</p><p>She panics and rushes to the door. She tries to turn the doorknob but discovers that it’s locked. The next thing she did was taking out her cell phone and called her mom. “Mom! Are you there?”</p><p>“Honey, calm down,” her mother’s voice spoke. “What are you so excited about?”</p><p>“Mom, listen. I’m stuck in this weird house and I think I was kidnapped. You need to call the cops.”</p><p>“And tell them what? That your friend is taking care of you while you recover from your head injury?”</p><p>“WHAT?” She gaped.</p><p>“Your friend found you lying unconscious in Marksman Heights and took you to his house to rest,” her mother explained.</p><p>Helena froze. What did she say? Did she say <em>he?</em> “Mom…which friend are you talking about?”</p><p>"Your friend Gerard,” her mom answered.</p><p>“Mom, I don’t have a friend named Gerard. I don’t know anybody named Gerard,” said Helena, shaking.</p><p>“Of course you do. He told me not to worry about you. He said that he’d take care of you.”</p><p>“Mom, listen to me! I-“</p><p>“Helena, can we talk about this later? I have to get to work.”</p><p>“No! Mom, please don’t hang up! Mom-“</p><p>“See you tonight, sweetie. I love you. Bye!”</p><p>“MOM!!”</p><p>Dial tone. Helena was scared. Her mom didn’t believe her and worst yet, some guy named Gerard duped her into thinking that she was staying with a friend. She tried to call her friends and they were fed the same story her mom had. She decided to call the police.</p><p>She was relieved when someone answered, “Parker Valley Police Department. This is Officer Michael Queen speaking.”</p><p>“Yes, my name is Helena Sheridan and I’m being held hostage in a house in Ophelia’s Field. I believe its four miles away from Marksman Heights and near Holy Redeemer Cemetery.”</p><p>“All right, miss. We’ll send a police car there immediately. Now, what’s the address again?”</p><p>“Ophelia’s Field,” she answers.</p><p>There was a small pause and then Officer Queen said, “Miss, I think you may have the wrong address. Ophelia’s Field been abandoned. No one lives there anymore.”</p><p>“What? But my Siri said that’s where I-“ she didn’t get to finish because the line was cut off. She tried to dial it again but the phone said that the line was disconnected.</p><p>“No!” Helena cried and sank to the floor. She was trapped like a fly in a spider web. She looked at the window.<br/><em>I</em> <em>could break the window,</em> She figured.</p><p>She got and opened the curtains again. The rays burned her skin, but she toughed it out and grabbed the handle of the lamp. She broke the window and lifted the window open. The light was frying her but she thought she could find shade when she got of the house. Her freedom was more important than sunburn.</p><p>She climbed out of the room and saw that she wasn’t that high up on the roof. She could easily jump down and run back to her mom and friends. She let tears of happiness.</p><p>She was about to jump down but she felt something pulling her back through the window. She was back in the room and whatever pulled her back went over to shut the window and closed the curtains, making the room dark again. She stood up and backed up to the bed.</p><p>The figure turned to her, “Sit”.</p><p>Helena shook her head, “No! Tell me who you are! What are you-!”</p><p>“SIT”.</p><p>Her body made her sit on the side of the bed. Now Helena was frightened. Her body moved by itself from the stranger’s voice.</p><p>The figure picked up the light and put it back on the table. The switch was on and figure stepped into the light.<br/>He was fucking gorgeous, to Helena’s shock. Black hair, hazel-green eyes, pale skin, and dressed in all black, save the red tie.</p><p>“Well,” he said. “You’ve been troublesome this morning, haven’t you?”</p><p>Helena shook all over, “C-Can I-I-I a-assume y-you’re G-Gerard?”</p><p>He nodded, “Yes, but to you, I’m your master. Traditionally that’s what you call me, but I rather you call me Gerard since it sounds so pretty coming from your mouth.”</p><p>“M-Master? Y-You mean…?” Helena asked in a scared tone.</p><p>Gerard crossed his arms and looked at her seriously, “Do I need to spell it out to you? I attacked you, I took your blood, and I made you a vampire.”</p><p>Helena nfelt a lump in her throat. That answered everything. Why her mom and friends didn’t believe her. Why the sunlight suddenly hurts her. Why she was covered in bite marks.</p><p>"I-I’m a vampire…?” she didn’t want it to be true.</p><p>He didn’t answer. The look Gerard was giving her was answer enough.</p><p>Helena sank into her seat, tears gently falling from her eyes, “N-no. I can’t…” she started to sob, “W-Why?”</p><p>“Why not?” he said simply enough. “I get what I want. I wanted to have you and I got you.”</p><p>Helena stood up; her eyes were flashing furiously, “You have no right to make me a vampire. I’m leaving this house right now!”</p><p>She was about to storm out of the room and reached for the doorknob, but her body froze and no matter how much her mind screamed for her body to move, her body wouldn’t listen to her brain. She turned her head and saw Gerard was smirking. He was doing this.</p><p>“Well, what’s wrong Sugar?” he asks innocently. “Did you have a change of heart?”</p><p>“Y-You bastard…” she said through gritted teeth. “You’re doing this…”</p><p>Gerard walked over to Helena with the same smirk on his face. He went behind her and stroked her cheek with his cool fingertips, “Haven’t you figured it out yet? You’re not going anywhere unless I say so. You’re my pretty little puppet and I’m the puppet master pulling your strings.”</p><p>He licks the shell of her ear and whispers, “You’re mine. You better get used to it, baby.”</p><p>He walks out the door and shutting it behind him along with the ‘click’ of the lock. That sound freed Helena from her paralysis. She sank to the floor.</p><p>She’s a vampire. The man who made her is keeping her here through mental force. She’s practically held hostage here. She’ll never go to school or see her mother and friends ever again.</p><p>She cried harder than before. Her heavy sadness drifted her to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We meet the others in the next chapter. Hope you're liking it so far</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Prepare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Helena gets dressed and an escort to lead her to Gerard</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Late evening finally comes when Helena awoke. Her eyes were red and still stung from crying. She got up from the floor and saw that several bags accompanied on top of the bed. Her bags.</p>
<p>She walked over and saw a sheet of paper on top of one bag she knows that isn’t hers. She picked it up:</p>
<p>
  <em>You were asleep so I went to your house and grabbed your things. I left a note, informing your mother that you will be living here with me now. Dinner’s downstairs. Left you some clothes for you to wear and an escort will be coming to fetch you. See you soon.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Gerard</em>
</p>
<p>Helena opens the bag and pulled out its contents. A black asymmetric dress, lace-trimmed thigh-highs, a gold plated butterfly necklace, diamond earrings, black lace-up opera gloves, and black patent-leather ankle boots. She also found a make-up case.</p>
<p>They’re all Peggeri brand. One of the most expensive boutiques in town. She remembers seeing all these clothes and knew that all combined had cost $6,500.</p>
<p>She scoffs at the stuff and tears up the note. She opened one of her bags and took some clothes out. She got changed into her green sport T-shirt with long black sleeves, denim sport skirt, and camouflage high-tops.</p>
<p>She moved her bags to the floor and lay down, recalling the events earlier. Realizing that now she’s screwed to be a vampire slave to a total sadist. She also recalled another thought she had earlier. How she thought Gerard was gorgeous. How she <em>still</em> thought he’s gorgeous.</p>
<p>Why are all the handsome guys always evil?</p>
<p>She stared up at the dark ceiling. After an hour or so, there was a knock on the door. Helena got up and walked over to the door. She opened it and there stood a man with short black hair and a blond streak. He looked human.</p>
<p>He looked at Helena, “You’re not dressed.”</p>
<p>“No,” said Helena. “Any reason why I should?”</p>
<p>The man stepped into the room, “Didn’t Gerard leave you a note when he brought in your bags?”</p>
<p>“Yes he did, and I want you to tell him something…urm…?” Helena paused for a moment. “What’s your name?”</p>
<p>“Frank,” he answered.</p>
<p>“Frank,” Helena repeated and then continued in an icy tone. “Tell him that I would rather fuck a 10-year-old rotted corpse than have dinner with him.”</p>
<p>Frank blinked twice at her response and then said, “He knew you wouldn’t go willingly, so he said that if you don’t get your little ass downstairs in the next 20 minutes, he’ll go into town and kill your mother and everyone you’ve ever cared about.”</p>
<p>Helena couldn’t believe what Frank just said. Gerard’s blackmailing her and worst yet, she knows he would do it.</p>
<p>With a defeated sigh escaping her lips, she sullenly said, “Fine”.</p>
<p>“Great,” said Frank and was about to leave the room until he turned back to Helena. “Oh, another thing. He wants you dressed”.</p>
<p><em>Arrgh,</em> her mind groaned. Not only must she dine with the reason her life’s a living Hell right now, but also she has to be dressed up like some high-class slut.</p>
<p>“FINE!” she snapped and Frank left the room.</p>
<p>She slammed the door and locked it. She took off her clothes and slipped into the black dress. Next came the stockings and the boots. Then she went over to the boudoir and put on the make-up and gloves and earrings. She, however, didn’t put on the gold butterfly necklace. She went into one of her smaller bags and took out a silver cross necklace.</p>
<p><em>This should keep him at bay</em>, she thought.</p>
<p>Luckily, the cross didn’t really affect her (she was Agnostic).</p>
<p>Finally, Helena sprayed a mist of Wind Song perfume. She looked in the mirror and saw that she looked beautiful.</p>
<p>A knock came to her door again but this time Frank just comes in. He gazes at Helena and let out a low wolf whistle, “You look great.” </p>
<p>Helena nodded to him and smiled a little, “Thank you.” </p>
<p>“Are you ready now-I’m sorry, what’s your name?”</p>
<p>She turned to him, “Helena”</p>
<p>Frank had this weird look on his face and then said, “Anyway, let’s go down. He’s waiting with the others.”</p>
<p>Helena said nothing and followed Frank. As they left the room and went downstairs, Helena thought what Frank said. What did he mean by <em>“others”?</em></p>
<p>When they reached to the floor, Helena asked Frank, “Where are you taking me?”</p>
<p>Frank opened the front door and pointed outside. Helena looked out and there across the road from the house stood a tall grass field.</p>
<p>He grabbed her hand and led across the road and to the edge of the field. “His greenhouse is at the end of the field,” Frank explained. “He calls it Masques’ Hall”. </p>
<p>Helena tightened her grip on Frank's hand and let him lead. She wanted to ask him so many questions. Why was he here? Did Gerard kidnap him too? But she remained silent and they walked into the grassy unknown.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We enter Masque's Hall in the next chapter. We meet the rest of the family and watch a meal take place.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Suffer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gerard gives Helena her first meal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They walked through the grassy field and finally reached the end of the field. There stood gigantic glass building with beautiful lights shining within it.</p><p>Frank lets go of her hand, “This is as far as I can go. Have a lovely evening, Helena”.</p><p><em>Not bloody likely,</em> thought Helena.</p><p>With that, Frank turned and disappeared into the tall grass.</p><p>Helena watched him go and then turned back to the building. She took a deep breath and slowly approached to the door. The door opened slowly, bidding her to come inside. She stepped inside and was rendered speechless.</p><p>The inside was more beautiful than it looked from the outside. The floor was covered with black tiles. There was a staircase made out of glass and steel. Exotic trees and flowers were everywhere. She walked in further and from the corner of one tree, she saw an entrance way. There were a couple of round couches. Two women sat on those couches. Helena didn’t need to guess about them. She knew they were vampires.</p><p>One had super short ebony black hair, deep powder blue eyes, tea rose pink lips, and alabaster white skin. She wore a lace-edged corset, a Edwardian tutu skirt, a Victorian rose necklace, crochet gloves, tights, and Goth ballet ribbon shoes; all in black.</p><p>The other seated to the right had long garnet red hair, clover green eyes, maroon red lips, and ivory white skin. She wore a punk mandarin shirt, a rivet-belted micromini skirt, opera gloves, rip-layered thigh-highs, and lace-up stiletto boots; all in the mixture of black and red.</p><p>Helena thought they were beautiful.</p><p>The redhead saw Helena and smiled sweetly at her, “Hello. Are you new? Come sit with us”.</p><p>The dark-haired girl saw Helena and smiled at her also.</p><p>Helena timidly walked over and sat down on the lower round couch.</p><p>“I’m Serafina,” the redhead introduced herself and then pointed to the other girl. “And this is Tabatha”.</p><p>“I-I’m Helena,” Helena said quietly.</p><p>Tabatha leaned towards Helena, “So how long have you been keeping Gerard company?”</p><p>Helena was taken aback a little, “Never”.</p><p>Serafina chuckled, “Never? You’re a virgin?”</p><p>A blush furrowed on Helena’s face. Tabatha swatted Serafina, “Be nice! Maybe she’s the surprise Gerard was talking about.”</p><p>“Surprise?” Helena piped.</p><p>Just then, Helena heard steps behind her, stopped, and a male voice said, “I’m glad you changed your mind about joining us.”</p><p>Helena didn’t need to turn around to know that it was Gerard. She narrowed her eyes and didn’t answer him. She felt his hand touch her neck as he brushed a dark lock of hair away, “I knew you would look beautiful in that dress.”</p><p>She shivered in disgust. He walked around her and went to the other girls.</p><p>Serafina whined, “No fair! Compliment us too!”</p><p>He lifted Serafina’s chin and smiled at her, “Of course. How can I forget my other sweet girls?”</p><p>He kissed her cheek lightly and motioned for Tabatha to come over towards them so she got a kiss on her cheek too.</p><p>Gerard pulled away from them and stepped backwards so he can see all of them. “Now,” he announced. “As you two have already found out, this girl here is your new playmate. Treat her kindly as you do each other and we’ll get along famously.”</p><p>“We will,” both girls chimed.</p><p>Gerard grinned and then turned his head. He let out a whistle and then suddenly two men, one shaved blond and other with frizzy brown hair, dragged another into the room. They dropped the man to the ground.</p><p>Gerard turned to Helena, “This is Bob and Ray, my faithful cohorts. They’ve brought you your first meal.”<br/>Serafina clapped her hands and giggled, “So that’s the surprise! We get to see her eat somebody for the first time!”</p><p>Helena froze in horror. He wants her to kill this man while he and others watched? She sank to her seat, refusing to move.</p><p>Gerard saw this and nodded at Bob. Bob nodded once and walked over to Helena. He roughly pulls her up and drags her to man on the floor. He made her go down on her knees so she can be at his eye level.<br/>Helena stared at the man. The man looked like he was at least 40 years old. He had a scruffy beard and thick eyebrows. Fear and revulsion shone in his eyes. Helena couldn’t blame him for being scared.</p><p>“Go on,” Gerard prodded.</p><p>“No,” Helena said. “I don’t want to-“</p><p>“Do it,” Gerard commanded. “Or I’ll make you”.</p><p>Helena was scared. If she kills this man, she’ll never live with herself. But if she doesn’t, Gerard would force her to do it with a command.</p><p>“Please don’t kill me,” the man begged to Helena. “I have a family. A wife and two little girls. They’ll miss me if they knew I was dead. Please! I’m not your enemy. I know you’re a good person deep down. Please!”</p><p>Helena felt the stinging threat of tears in her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to let the man go back to his family.</p><p>But not while Gerard was around, “Ray, help her.”</p><p>Ray went over to them and kneeled down next to the man. He grabbed the man’s wrist with a single swipe of his thumbnail, he cut the man’s wrist. The wound started to bleed and Ray brought the bleeding wrist towards Helena.</p><p>God, she could smell his blood. The scent was appealing to her. She licked her lips and her stomach growled. She felt fangs slowly coming out from behind her teeth. She heard Gerard saying, “You can’t tell me that you don’t want to taste it, do you?”</p><p>“Come on, Helena,” Tabatha urged. “Just drain him. You’ll feel better.”</p><p>“Helena?” Gerard asked in a shocked tone. Helena didn’t know what to make on that one and right now, she can’t even think straight.</p><p>The man begged to Helena again to have mercy on him and tried to struggle from Ray’s grip. The vampire in Helena started to come through her.</p><p>Finally Helena couldn’t take it anymore and lunged forward to the man’s neck. Her fangs sank down on the jugular vein and she began to suck out the blood. The man screamed and Ray let go of his wrist. They fell backwards and Helena continued to drink. The flow of blood filled her mouth and she relished every sip, chug, and gulp. She drained him until the man stopped moving and finally went lifeless.</p><p>Helena pulled away from his neck and looked at the dead body that lay before her. She did this. She killed him. She killed an innocent man and she loved it. Blood dripped from her mouth. She shook and felt a wave of disgust and self-loathing wash over her. She hated herself.</p><p>Gerard, however, was pleased, “Very good”. He walked over to her and stroked her hair; “You’re a bloodsucker now”. </p><p>“Don’t fucking touch me, you asshole,” Helena hissed as she grabbed his wrist and yanked his hand away. “You make me sick!”</p><p>Helena clutched her fists on the ground. She wanted to kill him so much right now.</p><p>Gerard took his hand back and told her, “Yeah, well sticks and stones. Get used to it.”</p><p>Tabatha clicked her tongue at her, “My, what a hoarder you are. Didn’t leave any blood left for us.”</p><p>Serafina scoffed, “Please, Tabby. Gerard should be the one who should complain about not having any blood for dinner.”</p><p>Gerard turned to the girls with a wicked smile on his face, “Who says I’ll go without tonight?”</p><p>Both girls saw his smile and smiled back devilishly. They crawled to the lower couches and lodged seductively. Gerard walked over to them and kneeled down to Serafina. He kissed her and she moaned with every free breath she had.</p><p>Helena watches this. She wanted to avert her eyes away, but she can’t. She continued to watch as Gerard then uses a free hand to undo the buttons on Serafina’s shirt while he was still kissing her. Once he did, his hand slipped into the opened shirt and touched her breast (To Helena’s dismay, Serafina wasn’t even wearing a bra).</p><p>Serafina gasped in delight and tilted her head back to expose her throat. Gerard stops fondling her to lean his head to her neck and bite her. Serafina gasped again, but this one was in a mixture of pleasure and pain.</p><p>Tabatha sees this and leaned to Serafina. “It’s my turn”.</p><p>Gerard stops biting Serafina and went over to Tabatha. He touches her face, “You talk about hoarding and now you want a turn so quickly after Serafina? Such a spoiled girl you are, Tabatha”.<br/>“Only when you don’t give me the same,” answered Tabatha.</p><p>Gerard grins and then bites Tabatha. Tabatha moans and ran her hands through his dark hair.<br/>While she was watching this erotic scene of seduction, Helena hated herself even more because now it wasn’t just the killing she was mad about. She felt envy because only Serafina and Tabatha were privileged to Gerard’s dark affections. She hates him beyond belief and she wants him so desperately? </p><p>What was wrong with her? Does being a vampire make you lose every ounce of dignity you once had as a human?</p><p>She decided to stop watching this and go back to the house where she can wash off the blood at least. She got up and was about to leave the room until Ray said to her, “There’s a bathtub upstairs if you want to clean up”. </p><p>“Fine,” said Helena. </p><p>Before she went upstairs, Helena took one last look at the soon-to-be vampire threesome. They were paying no attention to her whatsoever and glared at the back of Gerard’s head, hoping he would feel it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things get a little steamy in the next chapter. Be prepared.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Seduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Helena and Gerard are alone and in a bathtub.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Helena entered the room and locked the door behind her, happy to be away from the vampire and his totally shameless whores. She looked around the bathroom. It was just as beautiful as the rest of the house. The walls were covered with maroon tiles and the floor was garnet red. A giant circular floor bath was standing before her. She went over and turned on the water.</p><p><br/>Meanwhile downstairs, Serafina and Tabatha were sleeping peacefully on the couches. Both of their necks were pierced and spotted with dried blood. Gerard’s mouth was covered with blood.</p><p><br/>He went over to Ray and asked in a low voice, “Is what I heard earlier true? The girl’s name is Helena?”</p><p><br/>Ray was surprised, “Yeah. What, you never knew her name? You called her mom and everything.” </p><p><br/>Gerard shook his head, “No. I never asked her. I just called her house from her phone and glamour her mom over the phone. I had Frank pick up her things,” then he asked, “Where is she now?”</p><p><br/>”Upstairs," Ray said. “Man, was she pissed! She was staring daggers at you the whole time when she left.”</p><p>Gerard sighed, “Well, the first kill's never an easy time. It'll get better.”</p><p><br/>“Well yeah, but I mean while you were Serafina and Tabatha,” Ray explained.</p><p><br/>Gerard couldn’t believe this. She was jealous. He couldn’t help feeling a smile curling in his face. He went upstairs without saying another word to Ray.<br/><em>Don’t be jealous, Helena</em> he thought. <em>I’ll give you all the attention you want.</em></p><p>--------------</p><p>Helena turned off the facets and began to undress. First she shed off her dress and then kicked off her boots. Then she took off her gloves, stockings, and underwear.</p><p><br/>She looked down at herself and recoiled. Her chest, hands and arms were splattered with blood. Blood of the man she killed. She quickly got into the clean clear water and watched how the blood mixed with the water. She started to wash the blood off her hands and arms.</p><p><br/>She looked at her clean hands, thinking how they will be forever stained and tainted with blood.</p><p><br/>“You look like an Egyptian slave in a river,” Gerard’s voice chuckled.</p><p><br/>Helena growled at Gerard as she spun around to see him. His shirt was unbuttoned and his chest was also covered in blood.</p><p><br/>He was the last person she wanted to see right now. Why couldn’t she kill him dead?</p><p><br/>“Shouldn’t you be with Serafina and Tabatha?” Helena asked frostily. “Perhaps they can lick the blood off you.”</p><p><br/>Gerard showed no anger at Helena’s tone, “I thought it would feel better if you licked it off.”</p><p><br/>Helena shook her head, “I’ve had enough blood tonight.”</p><p><br/>Gerard began to shrug off his shirt and undo his pants. Helena felt scared and blushed when she saw Gerard naked. He was even more hotter naked, she sadly admitted to herself.</p><p><br/>Nevertheless, she didn’t want to bathe with him and experience his eternal lust. She was about to get out, but Gerard got into the water and pulled her back into the water.</p><p><br/>She felt tremors throughout her body. Gerard turned her around and gazed at her softly, “Relax. I’ll make you feel wonderful.”</p><p><br/>“I-I…” Helena stammered.</p><p><br/>“I didn’t give you any attention since I’ve brought you here and I apologize for that,” he said. “I want to show you how sorry I am.”</p><p><br/>Helena didn’t say anything. Gerard leaned in and kissed her. Helena was shocked. He took her first kiss. She wanted to push him away but she felt her defenses dying down as she melted into it.</p><p><br/>She put her hands to his chest, dirtied her hands with blood again but she didn’t care anymore. Gerard puts a hand through Helena’s hair and gently pushes in her head to deepen the kiss.</p><p><br/>After several minutes of kissing, Gerard pulls away and puts her on his lap.<br/>“Let’s take this off for now,” Gerard said and pulls out Helena’s cross necklace.</p><p><br/><em>Crosses don’t hurt him. So much for keeping him back,</em> thought Helena.</p><p><br/>He starts to lick off the blood on Helena’s chest. Helena softly moans as she felt Gerard’s velvet tongue touch her bare skin. Suddenly, she lost her sense of decency and allowed herself to be seduced by Gerard. She felt her craving grow. The solemn nameless need for blood.</p><p><br/>Gerard must’ve sensed it too, because he finished licking the blood off and got her off him. He touched her cheek, “Drink my blood.”</p><p><br/>Helena shook her head, “No”</p><p><br/>“Yes,” said Gerard. “You already committed a sin. Now share your sin with me.”</p><p><br/>Helena swallowed hard and her throat became dry. She leaned in to Gerard’s neck. She felt fangs coming out and sank them deep into his neck. Gerard hissed in pleasure and held her head to his neck.</p><p><br/>Helena drank the slow flow of warm blood for a few minutes and finally pulled away. She licked the remaining blood off Gerard’s chest.</p><p><br/>When she was finally done, Gerard looks at her and uses his thumb to wipe off a spot of blood from her lips. Helena leaned in and kissed him and he responded with a hard kiss.</p><p><br/>She pulled away and felt confused and shameful, “How?” Gerard was confused by her question.</p><p><br/>“How can I drink your blood and let you touch me after all you’ve done to me?” she asked. “Why do I hate you and want you at the same time?”</p><p><br/>Gerard touched her face, “That’s how love is sometimes. The feeling of love and hatred at the same time.”</p><p><br/>Helena was silent. Gerard lifted her chin, “You never been in love, have you? You’re young enough to feel desire and jealously, but you’re not sure if it’s love.”</p><p><br/>Helena was stunned. How did he know so much? Then she thought, <em>Duh, vampire.</em></p><p><br/>Gerard ran a hand down Helena’s back and said, “Well, you’re already clean. Go ahead and go to the room next door. I’ll come in soon.”</p><p><br/>Helena blinked, “Why?”</p><p><br/>Gerard smirked, leaned in, and whispered in her ear, “Because I want to see if you love me or not. I’m dying to find out.”</p><p><br/>Helena blushed like a cherry and quickly got out of the tub. She got into her dress and left the room in a flash.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Temptation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gerard thinks of his lost love and his current infatuation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Helena went to the room next door and saw that it was a bedroom. The room was dimly lit and the bed had red and black silk sheets. She sat down on the side and came to a realization.</p><p>Just a few minutes ago, she let Gerard lick the blood off her and kissed him. She bit him and drank his blood. She said that she hated and wanted him. What the hell is wrong with her?</p><p>She should hate him. He made her into a vampire and he’s keeping her hostage here. He made her kill an innocent man. She should hate him. She has every right to hate him.</p><p>So why does she want him to make love to her? Helena concluded that since she was single for so long, she was vulnerable to even the tiniest bit of affection from a boy, even if something horrible had happened to her. It was a reasonable thought. Not the kind of thought that she wanted, but it was reasonable.</p><p>She lay on the bed. The cold air breezing through her skin and the eternal winter that is now her body temperature made Helena shivered. She crawled into the sheets and within a few minutes, she fell asleep.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Gerard was still in the bath, sensing that Helena was now asleep. He ran his hands through his dark hair.</p><p>Helena.</p><p>The name of his new fledgling. The name of his dearly departed lover.</p><p>~~~<br/>Before Gerard moved here and started his coven, he lived in Paris since 1861 and was in love with a beautiful actress.</p><p>Her name was Helena Marie Colette LeAnge.</p><p>He first met her through an acquaintance of his who dragged him to an opera house to see the novel production of Camille. The actress playing the vampire Camille fascinated Gerard. Not only was she beautiful to him, but she actually was a vampire. After the play, the acquaintance took him to meet her in her dressing room.</p><p>She was more beautiful up close. Long dark auburn hair. Cerulean blue eyes. Tea rose lips. Pale skin. She was dressed in a dark red ghost-rose cutaway dress and heeled boots.</p><p><em>“Boujour Anton,”</em> she greeted the acquaintance and then looked at Gerard. <em>“Est passes-tu?”</em></p><p><em>“Monsieur Gerard Way,”</em> said the acquaintance. <em>“Mademoiselle Helena LeAnge”.</em></p><p>Helena smiled at him, <em>“Enchante”</em></p><p>Gerard took Helena’s hand and softly kissed it, <em>“Madame LeAnge”.</em></p><p>“Madame?” Helena chuckled in perfect English. “What makes you think I’m not a mademoiselle?”</p><p>“What man would dishonor you by calling you what he calls a common woman?” Gerard replied.</p><p>Helena blushed, but smiled nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>It was the start of their romance.</p><p>After any play or rehearsal ended for the night, Gerard would wait for Helena by the stage door. She, in turn, greeted him with a kiss and head to wherever they planned to go that evening.</p><p>Gerard never felt such happiness in his life. Helena was stunning, astonishing, and deadly to her enemies, which were few. He felt that nothing would tear them apart.</p><p>That statement was tested in 1889 when Gerard went to the banks of the Seine to meet Helena. She told him that she would meet him there after she was done with rehearsal. He stood by, waiting patiently. Ten minutes went by and no sign of Helena. Twenty minutes. Thirty minutes. Still no Helena.</p><p>When thirty-five minutes went by, Gerard decided to head to the opera house and saw something that changed everything. The opera house was engulfed in flames. The Fire Brigade was busy shooting the fire with the hose. It finally died within an hour. According to one of the survivors, one of the stage lanterns caught fire on a curtain and only one person perished in the fire.</p><p>The name of the victim was Helena LeAnge. He said that she was locked in her dressing room.</p><p>When Gerard learned about this, he fell to his knees and shed silent tears for his now dearly departed Helena. Three days later, he sailed for America and settled in Ophelia’s Field where bloodshed and terror reigned for decades. All due because of his anguish and grief for the lost Helena.</p><p>~~~<br/>Now, he had taken a teenage-girl named Helena and with the short time they shared together, had been slightly intimate with her. It boggled his mind that he started to have strong feelings for a girl who right now can’t figure about her current situation or her feelings for him.</p><p>Gerard got out and dried himself off. He threw his pants on and headed to the bedroom. He entered quietly, not wanting to wake Helena. He lay on the bed with her and watched her breathe softly. He carefully removed the sheets and stared at her slender-yet-curvy body.</p><p>He wanted to take her so badly right then and there, but he felt like he shouldn’t wake her. Then again, he is her master. There was no way she can say no to him, especially since she admitted that she wants him too.</p><p>He leaned over her ear, “Wake up, Helena.”</p><p>Helena opened her eyes in an instant. She looked up at saw him looking over her and blushed when she saw that he was still shirtless, “Gerard…”</p><p>Gerard interrupted her, “I want to make love to you. Do you protest?”</p><p>Helena gulped. She did want to have sex but this would be her first time, “N-No. But I should let you know, I'm still a virgin.”</p><p>“I know. I can taste it in your blood,” Gerard told her. “I’ve been with plenty of virgins. I want to be your first. Do you mind?” </p><p>“No,” Helena said, wrapping his arms around his neck. “I want you to. I want you to take me. I want you.”</p><p>That was all that Gerard needed to plunge his mouth to hers and tossed the sheets aside. She was going to his completely tonight.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/><strong>Hello Anton. And you are?</strong><br/><strong>Mr. Gerard Way. Miss Helena Colette LeAnge</strong><br/><strong>Enchanted</strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think you can guess what gonna happen in the next chapter 😉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Body</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gerard and Helena spend their first night and Helena's first time together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She never had sex before. There were times at school that she was asked out by some certain guys who’s been known as sex pots, hoping to add her in their growing list of conquests. But Helena would politely refuse and dismiss herself, saving sex for another day.</p><p>Now this was happening again, but this is different. Gerard looked like he was older than her by at least five years (in human years anyway. She had no idea how old he is in vampire years). He obviously knew what he was doing, unlike the other boys she met. She had a growing want for him. Her body was burning and she wanted him to put the flame or at least help her cradle the fire.</p><p>Gerard had already had half-full sex with Serafina and Tabatha this evening, but he never wanted any other woman than he wanted Helena right now. She was lying beneath him, vulnerable and wanting to be ravished. The scent her blood pumping faster with need made him lick his lips. Especially since he learned that Helena is a virgin.</p><p>God, he wants her <em>now.</em></p><p>Not to wanting to waste any more time, Gerard ripped opened her dress and threw the shreds on the floor. Helena looked down at herself and realized that she forgot to put her bra and panties back on.</p><p>Gerard, however, was pleased when he saw this, “Eager, aren’t you?”</p><p>Helena blushed and stayed silent. She didn’t want to tell him that this wasn’t intentional.</p><p>Gerard make quick work of disposing his clothes and throwing them on the floor with the tore dress. Even though she already seen him naked, her blush reddened even more by the sight of it. </p><p>He leaned over her and kissed the nape of neck. She moaned softly as he trailed kisses from her neck to her breasts. His lips were wrapped around one nipple while he gently twisted the other with his fingers. </p><p>“Gerard…” she whimpered. </p><p>He grazed his fingers from Helena’s stomach to her thighs. He stopped his movements and he opened her legs apart. He was about to position himself to enter inside of her.</p><p>“N-No!” Helena cried.</p><p>Gerard looked at her with a puzzling look, “Why?”</p><p>“It’s…it’s…just…” Helena couldn’t even understand herself. She was too lost in Gerard’s hazel-green eyes.</p><p>“It’s just me, Helena” Gerard said. “Don’t hold back. You want me.” Then he leaned in and seductively whispered, “And I want you so badly.”</p><p>Helena swallowed, “I want…could you…just touch me first?” God, she felt like such a little girl.</p><p><em>So that’s what’s up,</em> Gerard thought. <em>She wants to get warmed up first. Heh,</em> <em>I</em> <em>can do that.</em></p><p>Gerard lowered himself so he faces her sex. He softly trailed his finger on her clit, earning himself a whimper from Helena. He gazed his eyes to her, “Mouth or fingers?”</p><p>Helena wasn’t sure what he meant. He reiterated the question, “Mouth or fingers? What do you want me to touch you with?”</p><p>“I-I can’t tell…” Helena was feeling too hot and too eager for him to continue than to protest but too embarrassed to tell him what she wants.</p><p>“Helena,” he said. “Look at me and tell me what feels better.”</p><p>Helena looked down at him and he used the tip of his tongue to lick her clit. She gasped in pleasure and ran her hands over her breasts. Gerard smirked at her.</p><p>“Mouth,” Helena moaned. “Definitely your mouth…”</p><p>Gerard nodded once and drove his tongue deeper inside her. Helena groaned in delight. Her whole body ran on hot electricity. She reached down and entangled her fingers in his black hair while his tongue kept laving in and out of her.</p><p>Gerard swirled her clit with his tongue and then slipped a finger inside of her. Helena gasped, “O-Oh!”</p><p>He then added another finger and pushed them in and out while his mouth never left her. Helena was moaning like crazy.</p><p>He stopped for a moment to speak to her, “You like my tongue in your pussy?”</p><p>“Yes!” Helena moaned shamelessly.</p><p>“You want me to keep going?” he asked in a sweet tone, laced with lust.</p><p>“N-No,” she managed to say. “I want you in me. Now.”</p><p>Gerard didn’t any further encouragement to pull his fingers out and moved his head away. Once again, he positioned himself between her legs. But this time, he entered inside her with one quick thrust. He did that because he knew the pleasure she was having already would overweight the pain.</p><p>He was right. Helena was too turned on to even notice the pain. She was happy that he was finally inside her. She wrapped his legs around his waist, as if demanding him to continue.</p><p>Which he did. He pumped his hips into her in a steady pace. Helena moaned in ecstasy. He felt so good, so right inside her. He hit her sweet spot, making her cry out, “Gerard! Oh my God, fuck, do that again!”</p><p>He obeyed and hit it dead-on again and again. Helena kept moaning and cursing God. Gerard was too lost in the wet warmth in Helena’s body to even notice he was moaning himself.</p><p>Soon, he felt the familiar coiling in the pit of his stomach. “Helena, I’m gonna come…” Gerard moaned.</p><p>“Not yet!” Helena squeaked as she felt herself oozing all over him. “Oh god, <em>yes…”</em> She quickly got off him and pushed him on the bed. She lowered herself and grabbed a hold of him. She parted her lips and devoured him.</p><p>“Aahh…Hahn…” Gerard moaned and gripped the sheets. Helena licked a vein on the base and went up to the tip. She sucked hard and hallowed her mouth.That was all it took for Gerard to push her head down and come into her mouth. Despite the salty and bitter taste, Helena swallowed as much as she could. </p><p>She pulled away and sat up. Gerard sat up as well and pulled her in a kiss. He could taste himself in her mouth and didn’t care. She was his now.</p><p>Helena pulled away and touched his face. She took a breath and said softly, “I guess I am in love with you. Deep inside, I have every right to hate you but I can’t. It’s not just the vampire inside me talking. It’s <em>actually…me</em> talking. I know it’s crazy but it’s true. I love you, Gerard.”</p><p>Gerard smiled, “Naturally.” He leaned in and kissed her again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the days long delay. Saturday was my birthday and I have to go to the dentist tomorrow. I hope you like this chapter and hopefully I will post the next one soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gerard tells Helena about his lost love as they return home</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gerard gave Helena another change of clothes since he tore her dress during sex. She was now wearing a black lace-trim empire dress and buckled mules. He got dressed in the clothes that he wore before.</p><p>They walked out of Masques’ Hall and headed back to the house. After Gerard closed the door, Helena turned to him, “Gerard, do I remind you of someone?”</p><p>“Huh?” Gerard piped out.</p><p>“The way you said my name earlier,” Helena said. “When you made kill that man earlier tonight, you had this surprised look on your face when Ray said my name.”</p><p>“Oh,” he remembered. “Actually, yes. You have the same name of a woman I loved before. A long time ago.”</p><p>“What was her full name?” she asked.</p><p>“Helena Marie Colette LeAnge”</p><p>“The Angel”</p><p>Gerard looked at in confusion. Helena explained, “Her last name. It’s French. It means ‘the angel’.”</p><p>He understood, “Yeah, she definitely fit that definition. She was an actress in the late eighteen hundreds. She preformed in an opera house in Paris. I was living there at the time.</p><p>“I met her through a friend of mine. I fell in love right there. I couldn’t believe how beautiful she was. Long auburn hair. Blue eyes. She was a vision. An angel wearing a mask of a vampire.”</p><p>“She’s a vampire?”</p><p><em>“Was</em> a vampire. Past tense. She’s dead.” He said bitterly.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry,” Helena apologized. “I didn’t mean to imply that-“</p><p>“It’s okay,” he said, noticing that he did sound angry with her when he said that. “It was nothing you did. It’s just that her death was violent. She was burned to death when the opera house burned down.”</p><p>“Was it an accident?”</p><p>“The police thought so, but I didn’t buy it. I think someone knew that she was a vampire and was trying to kill her. Whoever the person was, they succeeded.”</p><p>Helena shook when he said that.</p><p>Gerard continued, “I left Paris shortly after that and came to settle here in Ophelia’s Field. Whoever came past here either became my fledgling or my meal. That’s how it got its infamous rumor.”</p><p>“That it’s haunted?” she guessed.</p><p>He nodded and then said “It’s gonna be morning soon. You need to go to bed now.”</p><p>“But Gerard, what about-“ she wanted to learn more about he got the others.</p><p>
  <strong>“BED.”</strong>
</p><p>Helena’s body obeyed Gerard’s command and her legs carried her upstairs. </p><p>“Wait!” she cried.</p><p>Gerard regarded her and with a wave of his hand, she stopped, “What is it?”</p><p>“What about the others?” she asked. “Serafina. Tabatha. Ray. Bob. Frank, even…”</p><p>“The guys and the girls have coffins in Masques’ Hall. And you don’t need to worry about Frank,” said Gerard.</p><p>Helena nodded once and then headed upstairs without Gerard commanding her again.</p><p>Once she got inside her room, she saw that her window was now bolted shut and wooden shutters replaced the curtains.</p><p>She harrumphed a little, <em>Guess he’s not taking any chances.</em></p><p>Then she sighed. It was pretty pointless for him to do that anyway. She would’ve burned into ashes in a matter of seconds. She lay on the bed and looked at the ceiling, replaying the memories of tonight.</p><p>She had sex for the first time in her life. Well, in her un-life since she had been a virgin when he turned her. A man who loved an angel and even had the face of an angel, despite the monstrous personality it has beneath. Then she replayed the scene when she killed an innocent man. The hot sweet taste of blood flowing through her mouth and down her throat.</p><p>She felt a stabbing pain in her stomach. She became worried. Will she be like this with every victim? Will she have to do this every night? Killing innocents for blood and having sex with her master afterwards? She tried not to think about it.</p><p>She closed her eyes and within minutes, she was asleep. Unaware that another creature was in the room with her. Staring at her until it left.</p><p> </p><p>Gerard retreated to his room and went to open his coffin. Secretly wishing that he had never told Helena about her.</p><p><em>She’ll indicate that</em> <em>I</em> <em>haven’t moved on,</em> he scolded himself. <em>But</em> <em>I have</em><em> moved on…haven’t I?</em></p><p>He then sensed Helena going to sleep and felt a twinge of disappointment. She still felt guilty about killing that guy. But then he remembered that he was just like that when he was first turned and what his master did to make him get used to the killings. He would have to do that. With that, he slipped into his coffin and was sound asleep when the first rays of sunlight graced the dirt of the earth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's the next chapter 😁 Fast as promised. Sorry if it's a short one this time. Next one's coming soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Affliction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Helena shares a forbidden kiss and gets punished</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Helena woke up around three in the afternoon. She walked around the room for a while, thinking about her current situation.</p><p>No doubt Gerard would make her kill again. If she couldn’t do it on her own, Gerard would force her. She hated that about him.</p><p>She hated what she become. A blood-drinking demon with no morals whatsoever. She was so immersed in her own misery that she didn’t notice that there was a knock on her door.</p><p>She did notice when her door was opened and someone stepped inside her room.</p><p>It was Frank.</p><p>Helena blinked at him, “Frank, what are you doing here?”</p><p>“Seeing what you were doing,” he replied. “I was outside.”</p><p><em>Outside?! In the DAYLIGHT?!</em> Her mind gaped. “But you’re a vampire! How can you survive?!”</p><p>“Whoaa, whoa,” Frank smirked. “Who said I was a vampire?”</p><p>What? She thought.</p><p>“You’re h-human?” she then asked.</p><p>He shook his head, “I didn’t say that either.”</p><p>Now Helena was confused, “Then what are you?”</p><p>He stepped closer to her and touched her arm, “Stand still.”</p><p>She became scared.</p><p>“Don’t be afraid,” he said in a soothing voice. “I’m not going to hurt you.”</p><p>He held her arms to her sides and ducked his head to her shoulder. His lips touched her skin, causing her to shiver. She then felt his sharp teeth nip her. But his teeth weren’t like Gerard’s at all. Gerard had two sharp canine fangs on the top. Frank had fangs <em>everywhere.</em></p><p>When he pulled back, he and Helena stared at each other. “What are you?” she asked again, softly.</p><p>“I am, what they call, a ghoul,” Frank said.</p><p>“A ghoul” she repeated the word. “Isn’t that just another word for grave-robber?”</p><p>Frank chuckled at her question, “Heh. We’re not grave robbers. We’re a lot worse.”</p><p>“Worse?”</p><p>He nodded, “We are flesh-eating beings. We travel in packs and we devour everything and everyone we cross paths with. We have rows of sharp teeth. Ghouls and vampires are closely connected. They turn us into their slaves because we’re the only monsters that can walk in the daylight and we can’t enter their lairs without their say-so.”</p><p>That was then Helena understood why Frank didn’t go in with her to Masque’s Hall last night. He wasn’t allowed to.</p><p>Helena sat on her bed, “How did Gerard get you?”</p><p>Frank was silent for a moment then looked at her seriously.</p><p><em>I never should have asked him that</em>, she thought. “You don’t have to tell m-“</p><p>“He killed my family,” he said.</p><p>Helena looked at Frank with a mixture of shock and horror.</p><p>He continued, “He murdered my entire clan and only spared me because I wasn’t strong enough to fight him off then.”</p><p>“Oh, Frank” she said. She felt sorry for him. Even if he is a monster, he was just like her. Gerard robbed him of his peaceful life for his selfish reasons. She reached out and held his hand, “You must miss them so much.”</p><p>Frank shrugged, “Yeah, but it was a long time ago…”</p><p>“How could he?” Helena interrupted and shook her head in disapproval. “I knew he was miserable about Helena’s death, but did he really have to take out on other people?”</p><p>Frank pulled his hand away and kneeled down to her eye-level, “Maybe. Then again, I don’t know shit about vampires or their emotions.”</p><p>“I don’t know either,” she agreed. “and I am one.”</p><p>Frank leaned forward and took a quick intake of air through his nose. Helena didn’t know what to make of that.</p><p>He backed away again and said, “Hmm. The scent of a freshly mated vampire.”</p><p>Helena blushed furiously. He knows Gerard and I had sex?!</p><p>She blushed even more when Frank asked, “So how was he?”</p><p>“I-I d-don’t want to tell y-you!” Helena stuttered in embarrassment.</p><p>“That good, huh?” Frank said with a knowing smile. “Tell me how he kisses you. Tell me how you kiss him.”</p><p>“It’s hard to tell,” she said.</p><p>“Try,” he urged.</p><p>Helena took a deep breath, “He starts with a gentle kiss and then he licks my lips so he enter…”</p><p>“Like this?” Frank asked in a whisper and without a word of warning, he leans forward and kisses Helena softly. He gently licks her lips and she allowed him inside. He begins to suck and bite gently on her tongue.</p><p>Helena squeaked when he did that. Gerard never did this to her tongue. Or maybe he did. She couldn’t quite remember the way he kissed. It seems like so long ago.</p><p>He then snaked his hand into her black hair as his tongue traveled from her gums to the roof of her mouth. She decided to take this opportunity to lick underneath his tongue. He moaned in her mouth and soon enough they were rubbing their tongues together and they pressed closer to each other.</p><p>They pulled apart for air for a minute. “So sweet…” Frank breathed out. Helena didn’t say anything. She was panting, wanting more.</p><p>She kissed him again and Frank joined right with her. Helena felt a bolt of hot electricity running through her body. She was getting so turned on by his kissing.</p><p>“What the hell is this?!” A familiar voice boomed through the room.</p><p>Both of them stopped kissing and looked at the door. Gerard was standing there, furious, “One of you, start talking. <em>Now.”</em> </p><p>“I-I’m s-sorry…it-it’s…” she was scared. She was scared of him being so mad.</p><p>“It’s my fault,” Frank said with a defiant ring in his voice. “I forced her to.”</p><p>Gerard looked at Helena and then at Frank, “You, leave the room. I’ll deal with you later.”</p><p>Frank nodded once, “Yes, Master.”</p><p>He got up and left the room. He stopped at the doorway and said, “Please forgive me, Helena.” Then he left.</p><p>Gerard closed the door and turned to Helena. “Gerard, I was-“</p><p>“Did I say you can speak?” he snapped. “No, I don’t think I did.”</p><p>Helena sank down in her seat, silent and afraid.</p><p>“How dare you let him kiss you? You are mine. All mine,” he said, walking towards her.</p><p>He approached her and made her look up at him, “I’m so mad at you right now that I can’t even think straight. But I’m more mad at Frank and myself.”</p><p>Helena wanted to ask him <em>why at yourself?</em> But she kept her mouth shut.</p><p>“Why myself? Because I don’t want to be mad at you nor do I want to punish you, but if going to be like this, then I have no choice but to do this,” he said.</p><p>Gerard bared out his fangs and sank them deep into Helena’s neck. She screamed in pain.</p><p>Her mind screamed <em>God! It hurts! Ahh!!</em></p><p>His thoughts entered her mind <em>Scream all you want. Scream until your throat dries with pain. You brought this upon yourself. Be grateful you aren’t being punished severely like Frank will be.</em></p><p>He finally pulled away and Helena fell back on the bed. Her neck throbbed in pain. She couldn’t move at all. She couldn’t even lift her fingers.</p><p>Gerard leaned over her. His mouth was a bloody mess. “I only sucked out enough blood to give you temporary paralysis. You won’t be able to move until eight tonight. That is your punishment and if you don’t want this to happen again, you will not repeat what you just did today. Understand?”</p><p>She nodded sullenly. He smiled at her, “Good girl. I’m glad you understand.”</p><p>He kissed her quickly, spotting her lips with her blood, “See you later. Have fun.”</p><p>He raised up from her and left the room in a flash. He locked the door. Helena felt tears running down her face. She felt guilty for getting Frank in trouble with Gerard but she felt even more guilty for making Gerard upset.</p><p>She was mad at herself for feeling guilty about that. That was the worst feeling of all. It was more horrible than the feeling of hopelessness for being a vampire.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We'll see a little more of Frank in the upcoming chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Anxious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The preparation for Helena's next lesson</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the clock in her room chimed eight, Helena was able to move again. She was glad but the gladness was replaced with fright and remorse when she realized that it was night again.</p><p>He would call for her again.</p><p>Her door was opened and to her surprise, Serafina and Tabatha came inside. Serafina was carrying a heap of clothes and Tabatha was holding a make-up kit.</p><p>“Master Gerard wants you dressed and he asked us to doll you up,” said Tabatha.</p><p>“God, was he pissed at Frank,” Serafina said to Helena. “You should be grateful that he didn’t do anything worse to you.”</p><p>“I rather be dead than meet him at Masques’ Hall,” Helena spat.</p><p>“Um, Helena?” Tabatha warned her tentatively. “Tonight’s not such a great time to provoke him. He’s in a foul mood.”</p><p>Helena didn’t say anything because she said what she needed to say. She didn’t care if Gerard was in bad mood because she was already in a bad mood.</p><p>“Look, we could we just get this over with?” Serafina rushed. “I don’t want him to get pissed off at us too.”</p><p>Tabatha nodded and then turned to Helena, “Right. Helena, if you please…”</p><p>Helena begrudging obeyed everything Serafina and Tabatha told her to do. By the time she was done, she was beautiful. She was wearing a black fishnet-knit dress, black thigh-highs, and black saddle-ring boots. Her face was painted in dark tones: deep lavender eye shadow, black mascara, and maroon lipstick.</p><p>After that, they let out of her room and Helena went down the stairs. She opened the front door and saw that Ray and Bob were standing there.</p><p>“Gerard asked us to escorted you tonight,” said Ray.</p><p>"Why?” she asked.</p><p>“You know why,” said Bob. “Let’s go.”</p><p>Helena remained silent and went with them.</p><p>They crossed the road and the tall grass field. When they reached Masques’ Hall, Gerard was waiting for them. He was wearing a leather jacket, a black T-shirt, black skinny jeans, and boots.</p><p>He approached them, “Thank you, Ray and Bob. That will be all.”</p><p>Ray and Bob disappear into the grassy field, leaving Helena alone with Gerard. <em>Oh great</em>, she thought.</p><p>Gerard took her hand, “I have a surprise for you tonight.”</p><p>Helena swallowed hard. She didn’t like the sound of that. He leads her inside and told her to go upstairs and go in the last room in the hall.</p><p>“Why?” she asked.</p><p>Gerard narrowed his eyes at her, “You’re really going to do this?”</p><p>Helena flinched a little. No, she wasn’t going to do this. She went up the stairs, not wanting to worsen his mood than it already was.</p><p>She came into the room and looked around. It was a huge bedroom with slate-colored walls and black furniture. There was a round bed with black silk sheets and red pillows.</p><p>She heard the door open and saw Gerard coming in. she said nothing. She was scared. What would Gerard walked over to her and touched her face.</p><p>“I’m sorry I was being rude to you,” he said. “I’m still a little mad about what happened between you and Frank. Hurt, actually.”</p><p><em>Don’t accept his apology</em>, her mind scolds. <em>Don’t accept his apol-</em></p><p>“I-It’s okay,” she said.</p><p>“No, it’s not. I hurt you and I didn’t want to. But you understand now, don’t you? That you are not to kiss anyone or sleep with anyone but me?” he asked.</p><p>She nodded. She knew that she should hurt him, but she found herself not being able to do it. She still loved him.</p><p>Gerard leaned in and kissed her tenderly and then pulled back, “Those lips belong to me.”</p><p>“Yes,” she said softly.</p><p>He smiled a little and then said, “It’s time for your next lesson.”</p><p>She shook at the words and then pleaded to him, “Gerard, please don’t make me do this…”</p><p>Gerard touched his cheek, “I have to, Sugar. If I don’t, you’ll go into the world inexperienced and you’ll be killed in ten seconds. I don’t want that to happen because you’re my fledgling and because I love you too much to let you die.”</p><p>Helena blushed. He admitted that he loves her. She felt confused and happy at the same time. “I still don’t like this.”</p><p>Gerard saw that and said, “Don’t worry. You’ll like this one.”</p><p>“How would I like this one?” she asked. How can she like draining the life out of people and looking like some blood-swilling psycho bitch?</p><p>Gerard smirked suggestively, “Because I’m doing this with you this time.”</p><p>Helena didn’t know what secret that smirk holds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this took so long. Hopefully I will post the next chapter before my next day off. Stay safe out there everyone 🙏</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Prey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We briefly meet Julia, our vampires' meal</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gerard then left the room. A moment later, he came back in. With a girl.</p><p>The girl looked no older than eighteen. She had straight silky long golden brown hair, topaz eyes, and full wet lips. Her skin was bronze and she was wearing a white leopard-spot tube dress and black stilettos. Helena thought she was pretty.</p><p>“Sorry to keep you waiting,” said Gerard. “I just needed to make sure she was ready too.” He turned to Helena, “Helena, this is Julia. Julia, Helena.”</p><p>“Hi,” Julia purred.</p><p>Helena stepped closer and pulled Gerard to whisper in his ear, “What is this?”</p><p>“It’s called double feeding,” he explained in a whisper. “One victim is shared by two vampires. The victim feeds our thirsts and our desires.”</p><p>“I’m going to sleep with a woman?!” she gasped. First killing someone, now she was going to fuck and kill? With another woman? God, she was on her way to Hell.</p><p>“No,” he said. “We’re going to sleep with a woman. Or, really, we’re making the illusion that we’re sleeping with her. She’s sexually confused, I desire her, and look at her,” he had her turn her head to look at Julia. “You’re telling me you don’t want to make out with her?”</p><p>Strangely enough, she did. Gerard saw this and smirked, “So, it doesn’t sound too bad now, does it?”</p><p>“You’re doing this too?” she asked.</p><p>He nodded, “I want her blood and I want to fuck you again.”</p><p>“What about her?”</p><p>“She’ll be dead by the time we get to the good part. Let’s just say, we’re making her last moments pleasurable.”</p><p>Helena thought about for a moment and then decided, “So, I’m not actually sleeping with her? Hmm. Okay.”</p><p>Julia peered over to them, “Um, Gerard? Is she joining us too?”</p><p>Gerard walked away from Helena and went over to Julia. He cupped her chin, “The more, the merrier.”</p><p>He leaned forward and kissed Julia, who responded by slipping her hand in his hair. Helena watched this and felt a huge wave of jealously. She wanted to be kissed first. But she reminded herself <em>It’s part of the plan. It’s part of the plan…</em></p><p>After a bit, he pulled away and told her, “Now I want you two to kiss.”</p><p>Julia stepped away from Gerard and walked over to Helena. She gently pulled Helena’s head to hers and kissed her. Helena first felt the twinge of awkwardness but it got replaced with acceptance when she shyly kissed her back.</p><p>Gerard was watching this and, although it annoyed him that once again someone else was kissing Helena’s beautiful lips, was intrigued and turned on by this. He took off his leather jacket and tossed it on the chair.</p><p>Julia then kissed Helena deeper and they moved to the round bed. Julia pulled away and gently pushed Helena on the bed. Helena stared in wonder. </p><p>Julia smirked at her and started to pull down the shoulders of her dress. She ducked her head to Helena’s neck and started to leave hungry kisses on it. Helena couldn’t help but moan and grip Julia’s long hair.</p><p>Julia pulled back again and unzipped her dress. She slid it off her, revealing she was wearing matching bra and panties. Before she could go even further with Helena, Gerard, shirtless, snuck behind Julia and wrapped his arms around her exposed waist.</p><p>“It’s my turn,” he said huskily.</p><p>He was kissing and licking the side of her neck and his hands were feeling her skin. Helena took the opportunity to run her hands up and down on her thighs. Julia was panting and was about to slip her hands underneath Helena’s dress. She stopped the moment Gerard sank his fangs into her neck. She didn’t scream but she made whimpering noises and made no attempt to stop him.</p><p>Helena watched this and her bloodlust woke from its slumber. She sat up and took Julia’s arm and bit into her wrist. The rush of blood filled her mouth and she loved it. She then moved on to her other arm.</p><p>Gerard was finished with her neck and watched Helena drinking blood from Julia’s wrist until Julia went from trembling to lifeless. Helena pulled away from her wrist and saw Gerard. Gerard moved Julia’s cold body gently on the floor. He can think about disposal later. </p><p>After he had Helena.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Master</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Helena takes charge this time</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, now wh-“ was all she managed to say before Gerard kissed her hard. She kissed him back, tasting the blood he just drank. She pulled away and licked the blood from his bottom lip. </p><p>Gerard’s hands went to Helena’s back and tore open her dress. He got her out of it and laid her on the bed again.</p><p>She smirked, “Do you put me in dresses so you can have the pleasure of tearing them off me?”</p><p>“Absolutely,” he shared her smirk.</p><p>Helena sat up and undid her bra before she threw it aside. Gerard got busy taking off her underwear and the rest of his clothes. Once they both were naked, Gerard was about to lay her down again but Helena stopped him, “Uh-uh.”</p><p>“What?” Gerard was confused.</p><p>“You drank from me enough today,” said Helena in a seductive voice. “Now it’s your turn to be the vulnerable one.”</p><p>She switched their positions, him on the bottom and her on top. She leaned over him and brushed off a few dark strands of his hair from the nape of his neck. She then licked it slowly, causing him to moan softly. When she felt her fangs coming out, she quickly buried them into his neck so he wouldn’t flinch.</p><p>Gerard gasped when he felt her fangs but then he sank his head deeper into the pillow and let out whispery moans. He held her head while she was lapping up his blood.</p><p>She finally pulled away and looked at Gerard, “This is fair, isn’t it? You didn’t let move until tonight so I’m doing the same, except I’m not going to paralyze you completely. I’ll allow you to move your hands to grab the sheets while I’m fucking you. You won’t move again until midnight.” She leaned in and kissed him once, “Until then, I’m in charge tonight. Like that?”</p><p>“You bitch,” he said with a wicked smirk. “You fucking hot bloodsucking bitch, I love it.”</p><p>Helena smiled devilish and her hands traveled to his lower abdomen. Her fingertips barely touched him and he let out a moan. She curled her fingers around him and began to stroke him slowly, arousing him.</p><p>“Ahh…maah…” he moaned and gripped the sheets. She started to move her hand faster and faster until she stopped suddenly. Gerard didn’t know what to make of it until he felt the hot wet caverns of her mouth wrapped around him and her tongue slithering around him, “Ahh. “Fuck! Haah…so good…fuck, your tongue…”</p><p>Helena bobbed her head and licked from the base to the tip, tasting the tang of pre-cum. She tore away and she went closer to his inner thigh. She gently bit into it and licked the little swell of blood.</p><p>That was enough to drive Gerard wild that he resorted into doing something that he had never done.</p><p>“Shit, Helena, stop this…” he begged shamelessly. “Please…”</p><p>“Please what, my lovely?” she asked, her hot breath tickling his inner thigh.</p><p>“Fuck me. Fuck, please, I need you, baby…” he groaned.</p><p>“That’s ‘<em>Master</em>’ to you,” she said.</p><p>And she needs him too. So be fair to both of them, she sat up and swung her leg over to the side of him. She took his member and slipped it inside her, a relieved sigh escaped her lips.</p><p>“Oh holy shit, Master, yes…” he moaned in appreciation. He wished that he could hold her hips and moved them into him.</p><p>But that wasn’t in Helena’s plan. She began to move her hips up and down, building a delicious friction between them. “Faster?”</p><p>“Fuck, yeah…” he purred.</p><p>She moved faster and started moaning herself. She couldn’t believe it. She was fucking him. Maybe making her the first to fuck him ever. This thrilled her.</p><p>“You like this?” she asked, smiling down at him.</p><p>“Yes, Master…God, yes…” he gripped the sheets even tighter. “Ahh…but you know what I really like?”</p><p>To Helena’s shock, Gerard rose up and flipped her over so she was on the bottom. He smirked at her, “It’s when I’m on top.”</p><p>“How?” she was flabbergasted.</p><p>“Ah, my sweet. You only fed once tonight. I ate four times before you were brought here. You taking my blood to paralyze me was pretty pointless,” he explained while trailing kisses around her collarbone.</p><p>“If it was pointless, then why did you pretend to be motionless and let me do this?” she asked.</p><p>“Because I wanted to see if you would take this as an opportunity to escape me or take charge during sex. I’m glad you chose the latter,” he said.</p><p>Her human mentality bitch-slapped herself for not doing the former but Helena didn’t care anyhow. Gerard kissed her lips, “But now it’s my turn.” </p><p>He let himself move in her. Helena moaned and ran her hands down his back, her nails leaving small red scratches.</p><p><em>Okay, being on top was fun, but this is a lot better</em>, she mentally admitted to herself. She was one more perfect thrust of his hips from coming, “G-Gerard…ahh…”</p><p>“Come for me, baby,” he whispered. “Soak me.”</p><p>She couldn’t take it anymore and felt her essence ooze around him. She let go and laid on the bed while he continued to thrust until he finally came. She whimpered when he pulled out and he kissed her more softly.</p><p>“Still,” he said. “That was fun. I should let you be on top more often, Master.”<br/>Helena blushed and smiled in satisfaction and that made Gerard kiss her again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Outsider</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Helena decides to go into town solo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Helena was standing outside of Masques’ Hall. Her skin was developing goose bumps from the cold quiet wind. </p><p>Gerard sent her out alone tonight.<em> I need to do some researching</em>, he told her as she was getting dressed afterwards. <em>You head back to the house and get some sleep. I’ll be there before morning</em>.</p><p>Helena walked through the field, thinking about everything that happened.<br/>Kissing Frank. Gerard paralyzing her. Kissing a girl and drinking her blood. Had sex with Gerard yet again.</p><p>She sighed with exasperation. What’s come over her? Her life was getting completely off the skids. Once she was human with morals and a sense of dignity of respect. Now she was an undead thing with little to no morals whatsoever.</p><p>She reached the end of Ophelia’s Field and stopped where the dirt meets the street. Across from her was the house. She at both sides of the road. To her left, a long dark road whose end was uncertain. On her right, a bright light glowed at the end. Helena wanted to see what that light was. She knew she had to return home.</p><p><em>To what?</em> Her mind asked. <em>To sleep through yet another day away and be open to another night of blood and sex? Is what you want to do for the rest of your existence? Being a vampire and a sex-crazed whore?</em></p><p>Her shook her head. No, she didn’t want to keep living like a animal that needs to be kept in her cage. She wanted to explore the outside like she was visiting it for the first time and it would be.</p><p>She was going to explore it being <em>dead</em>.</p><p>Without any second thoughts, she threw caution in the wind and started to run down the right side of the road. Thanks to her newfound speed, she was able to reach it in 30 seconds. She looked downhill and saw that there was a town, having a carnival.</p><p>She could hear everything with her supersonic hearing. She could hear men trying to cock toy guns before they could shoot a moving wood duck, women chatting with one another about what their man won them or how their kids drove them crazy because they were excited about the fair, kids going wild about the rides and the prizes.</p><p>She smiled at this happy scene. None of these people knew about the horrors of Ophelia’s Field. They came here to have fun and enjoy the summer air. Helena couldn’t contain herself any longer and went down the hill to join the others.</p><p>She walked through the crowd, smiling at the kids holding balloons and eating cotton candy. She looked at all the bright lights and the distant gleeful screams. She reached towards the end of the fairgrounds and saw that there was a small group of people watching the fireworks going out in the sky.</p><p>She strolled over and bended down on her knees. She watched as the fireworks go up, explode into a brightly colored fire flower, and faded into the nighttime sky.</p><p>“Why is your skin snowy white?” a small voice cooed beside her.</p><p>She turned her head and a little boy, no more than three, standing next to her. He was holding a stuffed penguin. He was smiling at her.</p><p>She didn’t want to scare him off by telling him that she was a vampire. Instead, she said, “I don’t get out much.” She quickly changed the subject, “That’s a nice penguin you got there.”</p><p>“My daddy won him for me,” the boy beamed. “He shot a row of yellow ducks to get him.”</p><p>Helena smiled at him, “Well! Aren’t you a lucky boy?”</p><p>“Doesn’t the burnies hurt you?” he asked.</p><p>“Burnies?” she was confused. The boy pointed to the fireworks. <em>Oh</em>, her mind understood. He meant fireworks.</p><p>“No. Why would they hurt me?” she asked him.</p><p>The boy looked upon her with curious eyes, “You are a vampire, aren’t you lady?”</p><p>Her body rang with shock. How the hell could a three-year-old know that she was a vampire?</p><p>“H-How did you know?” she stuttered a little.</p><p>“Daddy told me,” he told her. “Are you going to eat me, vampire lady?”</p><p>“Eat you?” she was baffled. “Why would I eat you?”</p><p>“Because Daddy said vampires eat little boys,” said the boy.</p><p>Helena scoffed at this. Something in her head told her that maybe his daddy told him that so he would behave. “Well, I’m going to eat you. I like you. My name is Helena.”</p><p>“I’m George,” he said earnestly and extended a small chubby hand. She took it and shook.</p><p>“George?” a man’s voice called out. They both looked and saw a tall man walking towards them, “There you are! I was looking for you. Come on, we have to go home before Mommy gets worried about us.”</p><p>George reached out his arms to him and his father lifted him up and put him on his shoulders. He looked down at Helena, “Sorry if George was bothering you. He’s kind of a people-person.”</p><p>“Not at all,” said Helena. “He’s very sweet. I enjoyed his company.”</p><p>The father smiled and said to George, “Say bye-bye to the lady.”</p><p>“Bye-bye Helly,” said George and with that, he grabbed his daddy’s hand and they both walked away. Helena could hear their words with her hearing.</p><p>“<em>Truthfully, Daddy! That lady is a vampire and she didn’t eat me!”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Son, that girl wasn’t a vampire. She was just a pale-skinned girl teasing you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Really Daddy?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Really, George. Vampires don’t exist. I just said that to tease you too.”</em>
</p><p><em>“You’re silly, Daddy.</em>”</p><p>Helena smiled knowing as she turned back to watch the fireworks. <em>That’s what you say, Mister. Your kid knows more than you do.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A little violent chapter is coming on Sunday. Keep cool. 👍</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Bloodlust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We get a glimpse of Helena's vampiric powers. This gets pretty bloody here.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: Violent kills in this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the last of the fireworks faded, Helena got up and started to head back home. When she went through the slowly disappearing crowd and reached the hill towards Ophelia’s Field, she had this strange feeling that she was being followed.</p><p>She cringed. What if it was Gerard and he was waiting for the right moment to swoop down on her?</p><p>Well, she was right. She was being followed and her follower swooped down from behind her.</p><p>Only it wasn’t Gerard.</p><p>It some slimy overweight guy and his friend, who looked more like a pipe cleaner with a head attached to it. The bigger guy pinned Helena’s wrists to the ground. She tried to struggle and he loomed over her, “Well looky here, Pete! Looks like a pretty vamp lost her way.”</p><p>Pete giggled like a manic, “What’re we gonna do to her?”</p><p>Fatty Nameless smiled like a gargoyle and drooled a great deal like a hungry dog, “We’re gonna eat this tasty vamp, but first she’s gonna give us a taste of her lovin’. Right girly?”</p><p>His drool landed on her cheek. It was enough to boil her rage from pissed off to bloody fucking carnage. She kneed him in the balls and kicked him off while he howled in pain. She stood up and her eyes were as red as blood-roses. She bared out her fangs and hissed at them like a jungle cat. Her nails grew longer and sharper.</p><p>Fatty Nameless huffed and smirked at her. He stuck his tongue out. More like he let it out. The tongue became longer and seemed to be moving on it’s own. Helena was angry with disgust. Not only was this guy not human but he’s got a gross ability.</p><p>He lashed it out at and without thinking about it; she grabbed it in a flash. She gripped his tongue and glared evilly at him, “You like using your freakish tongue to get unwilling girls? Let’s see how you like using your tongue on YOU <em>UNWILLING</em>!!”</p><p>She let go of it and, like a serpent obeying a command from a snake charmer; the tongue flew straight into the guy’s eye. The eye punctured with a bloody pop.</p><p>“BLLAAGGG!!!!” his scream was muffled by his stretched out tongue and soon enough the tongue went into his other eye, pushed out his remaining eyeball, and in and through his nose.</p><p>Helena stared her evil stare at him and his tongue wrapped around his round frame and poked in and out of him in a bloody fashion. When she finally sensed that he was close to dying, she went to him in a flash and sank her fangs into his tongue. She sucked out all the remaining blood from him until he was a dry husk tongue mummy. She dropped him and looked over at Pete.</p><p><em>I want more!!</em> The vampire in her mind screamed.</p><p>Pete tried to run away from her. But he didn’t move fast enough and Helena chomped down on his neck until she hit a bone and she suck out the blood like a vacuum cleaner.</p><p>“Freeze!” yelled a man’s voice. Helena swiped her head towards the voice and saw two policemen pointing their guns at her.</p><p>“Step away from the boy and put your hands behind your head!” the other cop said.</p><p><em>MORE. MORE. MORE.</em> Her inner vampire chanted.</p><p>She dropped Pete’s dead body and went to the first cop. She ripped out the gun and two of his fingers out of his hand and sank into his neck. Blood spurted while she drank. The second cop tried to load his gun, but he wasn’t fast enough as Helena dropped Cop One and attacked Cop Two. After he was drained of his blood, Helena pulled away and relished the taste of blood in her mouth. She heard a rustling in the bushes and she jumped into them, growling. She pinned down her prey and flashed her fangs at…Ray.</p><p>“Gee!” Ray hollered.</p><p>Another rustling occurred and something tackled Helena into the same position she was earlier.</p><p>Only this time it actually was Gerard.</p><p>“Helena,” he said to her. She roared and struggled to get away.</p><p>“HELENA!” He screamed at her. She stopped moving almost immediately. Her eyes changed from blood red to its natural sea green again. She looked at Gerard with tear-stung eyes.</p><p>“Stop,” he said softly. “You got them. Relax now, baby.”</p><p>Helena hiccupped and tears streamed down in rivers. She started to sob and Gerard let go of her wrist. He lifted her up and held her close to him. She continued to cry.</p><p>“It’s okay,” he said to her in a soothing voice and ran his hand up her back. “You’re okay. Everyone’s okay. Let’s go home now.”</p><p>He, Helena, and Ray climbed up the hill and went home. Not one of them had said another word.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Once they returned to Ophelia’s Field, Ray went back to Masques’ Hall and Helena and Gerard went back to the house. He escorted Helena up to her room.</p><p>“Well, I guess-“ she began to say but Gerard gently pushed inside and followed her in. He closed the door and locked it. Helena became scared. What is he going to do to her now?</p><p>Gerard stepped closer to her, “I’m sleeping in here tonight. Just making sure you don’t get into more trouble. Plus, I didn’t think you want to be alone tonight.”</p><p>Helena sniffed and nodded. She didn’t want to be alone with herself. Especially now. “Gerard…”</p><p>“Shush,” he said in a whisper. “We’ll talk more tomorrow tonight. Right now, let’s go to sleep. Okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” she said and with that, they laid on the bed and went to sleep an hour before the sun rose up to another bright day to some. But not for all</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter is gonna be pretty short. Expect that very soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Helena and Gerard have a afternoon bed conversation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(12:45 PM)</p><p>“Gerard?”</p><p>“Hmm…Yeah?”</p><p>“Are you awake?”</p><p>“Kinda. Been fading in and out. What’s wrong? Why are you awake?”</p><p>“I’m been trying to remember what happened last night.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“How did you guys find me last night?”</p><p>“I’m your master. You have my blood in you. It’s kind of hard not knowing where you are.”</p><p>“(Sighs) What exactly happened to all those people?”</p><p>“Don’t you reme-Oh right. That was your first real solo blood prowl. Okay, what was the last thing you remember?”</p><p>“Just that I was pinned to the ground by some fat fuck and his creepy friend.”</p><p>“Okay. To summarize it up, that fat fuck was a vampire hybrid. He could only suck out blood with his tongue and his friend was his pathetic fledgling. He did something to make you really go psycho-vampire-bitch mode. You used your hypnotism for the first time and made his tongue wrap around him, poking him through various places that it shouldn’t and squeezing the life out of him like a pink python. You killed him and drank his blood. You killed his friend too. Two cops tried to stop you and you ended up killing them too. You would’ve killed Ray if I didn’t stop you.”</p><p>“God…everything was all black…”</p><p>“Be grateful. Next time, you’ll see everything crystal clear while you kill.”</p><p>“God…when I came to, I could taste a whole palate of blood”</p><p>“Like I said, psycho vampire bitch.”</p><p>“I hypnotized a guy’s tongue to coil around him like an anaconda and sucked his blood?</p><p>“Yeah. Ray’s kinda freaked out about that. I think he’s scared of you now. I, however, am impressed.”</p><p>“Impressed?”</p><p>“Yeah. I didn’t think you were ready for your first outing. I thought I needed to train you more. But you managed to defend yourself and took out two vampires and two humans on your own. And you used hypnotism! I didn’t even teach you that yet. Now, that’s a real shocker. All I have to do is teach you how to stop yourself when you go into your blood frenzy again and you’ll be ready to be a genuine full-blooded vampire.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>(A pause)</p><p>“Helena”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“He’s fine. Stop worrying.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Frank. I didn’t punish him too roughly. He told me everything and that he was the one who started it.”</p><p>“But it’s not entirely true.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“I have to know one thing, though.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Why did you kiss him back?”</p><p>“I don’t really know how to explain it…”</p><p>“Try”</p><p>“…I don’t know. I don’t know if it’s because I was still angry about what you did to me or that maybe it’s because Frank is kind of like me. All I know is that something inside me took over. I haven’t been able to control myself with anything since you turned me. Everything I ever knew has gone awry.”</p><p>“I know and I understand, but…”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“But that doesn’t mean I’m not still bothered by it. I don’t want to give you to anybody else. If that makes me arrogant and selfish, then I guess I am and you’re going to have to deal with that.”</p><p>“Gerard, I’m sorry. You’re not selfish.”</p><p>“Yes I am. I don’t want to lose another one again.”</p><p>“Another one?”</p><p>“Another woman I love.”</p><p>“Y-You love me?”</p><p>“Yes. I thought I made myself clear with you.”</p><p>“Was it through sex? Because I know you never actually said those words to me. I said it to you the other night after we had sex but you never said it back.”</p><p>“I’m not good with words. Verbally. Showing it physically, I’m brilliant.”</p><p>“No argument here.”</p><p>“Tired…”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’m tired. Let’s continue this when the night comes. Go back to sleep, Helena.”</p><p>“All right. Good night, or good afternoon.”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter. Not to us anyway.”</p><p>“’Kay.”</p><p>(A moment of silence)</p><p>“Helena”</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>“…I do love you. Deeply”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it was short. The next one is longer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Helena speaks to the sleeping Gerard and tells him of her feelings. Frank comes at the end of the chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Helena woke up again around 4:30 PM. She rubbed her head and yawned a little. Once she closed her mouth, she remembered what Gerard told her four hours ago.</p><p>She was a fucking monster last night and the worst part was that she didn’t remember anything from after being pinned down by those creeps. She sighed in relief that the little boy she met wasn’t around when she did all this. He would’ve been afraid of vampires then.</p><p>Would’ve been afraid of <em>her</em> then.</p><p>She turned her head and looked at Gerard sleeping peacefully. She couldn’t get over how beautiful he is. There was something else she couldn’t get over but it also bothered her.</p><p>He said it. He said that he loves her.</p><p>But does he love her really? Or was she a replacement for the Helena he lost long ago? She didn’t know. She knew she loves him, despite everything that has happened. Was there a future for them? She didn’t know.</p><p>She got up quietly, never leaving her gaze from Gerard. She felt envious towards him. He knew what he is and didn’t give a fuck who said otherwise. When he wanted something, he took it. She was never like that. She wished she was more like that.</p><p>Then again, what does she know about Gerard? She didn’t know when Gerard became a vampire or how he handled living all those years after. She wanted to ask him. She wants to ask him.</p><p>Then her thoughts reverted to Frank. Where is he? She hasn’t seen him since yesterday. What happened between him and Gerard? Was he hurt too badly?</p><p>More thoughts entered her mind about Frank. Why did he come to her room that day? Why did he kissed her, even knowing that she was Gerard’s? Why didn’t she stopped him instead letting him continuing, hoping to go further?</p><p>She shook her head rapidly, as to clear her thoughts about him. She didn’t want Gerard wake up and find that she had been thinking about him. She leaned over him and laid her arm on his.</p><p>“Gerard,” she whispered quietly enough so that she wouldn’t wake him. “There’s so much I want to ask you. About your life, your un-life, everything. I don’t know anything about you. And I’m not sure what you know about me or if you want to know about me.”</p><p>She gently strokes his cheek with her forefinger and continued with her soft speech, “What I do know is that I love you. More than anything. I know this is crazy, but I do. But did you mean what you said?”</p><p>She sighed, “I know I shouldn’t ask you this. But I need to know what your feelings are before we go any further in our relationship. Would you want a real relationship with me like what you had with the Helena before me? Or are we only blood-drinking sexual beings? I wish you would tell me…and I wish I knew how to ask you.”</p><p>She lowered her head and kissed the side of Gerard’s head. “I love you,” she whispered in his ear. “I’m going to go now. See you tonight.”</p><p>She quietly moved away from his side and got off the bed. She grabbed her make-up case, some clothes, and shoes. She tiptoed out of the room and closed the door. She took one step away from the door, turned her head, and blew a sweet and precious kiss at it.</p><p>She headed to the bathroom and got changed out of her dried-blood dress. She slipped into a black-and-white French-stripe camisole. At first, she couldn’t put it on past her bra, so she took it off and put on the camisole again with no difficulty. She made sure her breasts were covered and secured from spillage. Then she put on her black lace-hem denim miniskirt and her black wooden-bead mule heels. She put her dark hair in a ponytail.</p><p>She went downstairs and saw that Frank, standing by the head of the stairs. </p><p>He saw her, “I need to talk to you, Helena,” he said. “It’s important”.</p><p>“Sure,” she said.</p><p>“Let’s go into the other room,” he said and started to walk to it.</p><p>Helena didn’t say anything. She didn’t know what Frank wants, but she complied and followed him into the other room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What does Frank want to talk to her about? It is important, so be on the lookout for the next chapter soon😉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Unchained</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frank makes his intentions clear to Helena once they are alone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sitting room in the house was massive and beautiful in Helena’s eyes. French windows draped with plum gossamer curtains. Red roses floating in glass pots with Roman symbols. Black furniture and a oak coffee table.</p><p>Frank sat down on the couch and motioned Helena to sit next to him. She sat down, slightly nervous about what Frank was going to say.</p><p>“You’re looking better after your personal blood feast,” he commented.</p><p>Helena blushed with shame. <em>Perfect</em>, she thought. <em>Not only is Ray afraid of me now but Frank knows about it too?</em></p><p>“…Thanks,” she muttered. Then she turned to him, “H-How are you, Frank? Are you h-?”</p><p>“No, I’m not hurt,” he said. “Well, not anymore.”</p><p>“Anymore?” she gaped. “What he do to you?”</p><p>Frank looked at Helena and simply smiled, “Let’s just say that you should be lucky that he only paralyzed you.”</p><p>“Where were you yesterday?” she wanted to know.</p><p>“Gerard kept me in my crypt,” he said. “He didn’t me near Masques’ Hall when he brought you over for your next lesson.”</p><p>“How did you know what happened last night?”</p><p>“Ray told me when he released me. He was kinda shaky. Can’t say I blame him after what he told me last night.”</p><p>Helena swallowed hard and then composed herself, “Well, at least now we can start again as-“</p><p>“I don’t want to be friends,” he said. “And I’m not gonna to apologize for doing that to you because I’m not sorry. I liked it. A lot. And I want to do it again…and more.”</p><p>Helena blushed furiously. <em>What is he saying?!</em> Her mind was flabbergasted. <em>He just punished for a kiss and he wants to do it again? What is he, a ghoulish masochist?</em></p><p>Frank scooted closer to her, “And you didn’t stop me last time either, so I know you liked it too. Didn’t you?”</p><p>In spite of herself, she did like it. But Helena said nothing. Only let out a tiny gasp when she felt Frank’s tongue licked the shell of her ear.</p><p>“Didn’t you?” he asked again but his voice was laced with a lusty tone that made Helena hot within her.</p><p>“Yes,” she breathed out. “Yes, I liked it.”</p><p>“You want me to kiss you again, don’t you?” he nipped her earlobe. “You want it so much your fucking body can’t stand, can it? You want me to fuck you right here and now, don’t you? Tell me, Helena. Do you want me?”</p><p>“Yes! Yes, Frank,” Helena turned her head and kissed his lower lip. She pressed her body to his. “Fuck me here. Take me right here you dirty-talking ghoul.”</p><p>Frank smirked at her comment and gave Helena a hot kiss. She moaned in the back of her throat. Her body ached for consummation.</p><p><em>Whoa, whoa, WHOA!</em> Her mind screamed at her. <em>What are you saying? Where’s all this coming from?! Since when did you get so hot for Frank?</em></p><p>Her mind made a point. Since when she desired Frank? Is it because he’s a good kisser? Or is it because he wasn’t a vampire? She couldn’t figured it out why she wanted him so much.</p><p><em>You are Gerard’s only!</em> Her mind scolded. <em>And here’s a reminder of yesterday</em>.</p><p>A flash came to her. Gerard biting her neck and sucking out her blood until she was paralyzed.</p><p>It was enough convincing to get her to push Frank away from, “Frank, I can’t! Gerard will-“</p><p>“He won’t,” Frank interrupted. “He won’t wake up and find us together. Not unless I take away the small wolfs bane garland from the bedpost on his side of the bed.”</p><p>“Wolfs bane?” she asked but realized that vampires are repelled by wolfs bane. It wasn’t as efficient as garlic but it acted as a sleeping drug to vampires. She read it in a book when she was in school.</p><p>Frank untied Helena’s hair and continued, “So we won’t be disturbed. He won’t wake up until the wolfs bane is removed, which means I can do whatever I want with you.” He leaned in closer and licked Helena’s lips, “And you can do whatever you want with me. Things you can’t do with Gerard. Things Gerard wouldn’t do.”</p><p>The lust was reawaken in Helena and she threw caution in the wind when she roughly kissed Frank.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter is a water cooler. And it won't come soon enough. Thank you for the views and kudos! I appreciate it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Helena and Frank get closer. MAJOR SMUT ALERT! You were warned 😉</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Helena didn’t know came over her when she said she would have sex with Frank. All she knows that she wants him and was no longer worried about Gerard waking up and catching them.</p><p>Frank kissed her back hard and slipped his hand underneath the hem of Helena’s skirt. He reached to the lacy hem of her panties and yanked it down until it reached to her ankles. Helena helped him get them off without moving away from his lips.</p><p>He then took off her camisole and Helena pulled away from his kiss to help him. When he got it off, he took a moment to admired her bare breasts. Helena turned her head away and blushed from embarrassment. But then she let a moan when she felt Frank licking one breast while his hand was playing with the nub of the other one. He tweaked it and she gasped in delight, “Ohh, Frank.”</p><p>He pulled his head away and his hands traveled to her skirt. He unbuttoned it and pulled it off. Now Helena was completely naked. Instead of being embarrassed, she went on undoing Frank’s belt and jeans while Frank took off his Keds. She then pulled them down, along with his boxers. She threw them to the floor and Frank took off his T-shirt. </p><p>Helena took a minute to admire his body. He was toned and he was covered with tattoos. Very opposite to Gerard, who has no tattoos whatsoever. It made Frank hotter to Helena.</p><p>He grabbed Helena’s head and crushed their lips together. He pulled away, “Tell me what you want me to do.”</p><p>Helena steadied her breathing and said, “Tongue-lash me until I come.”</p><p>“With pleasure,” Frank purred.</p><p>He lowered himself to Helena’s inner thighs and began to swipe his tongue to Helena’s clit. She moaned loudly but she covered the next one with her hands.</p><p>Frank sensed this and stopped for a moment, “Helena, he won’t wake up no matter how loud you moan. Don’t hold yourself back for me, baby. Scream at the pleasure I’m giving you. I wanna hear it”</p><p>Helena understood and let herself moan louder and louder every time she felt Frank’s tongue touching her. Then he inserted two fingers in her and finger-flicked her.</p><p>“Oh God!” she groaned. “Fuck, Frank, feels so good, yeah, yeah, ahh…”</p><p>“Fuck, Helena,” Frank panted against her and moved his fingers faster. “You’re so wet and tight, fuck.”</p><p>He finger-fucked and licked her for a few more minutes until he finally wanted her mouth on him. As he took his fingers out of her, he lifted his head and said, “Suck me off.”</p><p>Helena sat up and had Frank lay down on the couch. She gently grabbed his member and began to stroke him slowly. Frank moaned like crazy while she gave him a hand-job until he let out an erratic moan when he felt Helena’s tongue give a forceful lick at the head. She wrapped her lips around him and bobbled her head up and down. She hummed a random song while she was blowing him. She held him in place as she deep-throated him.</p><p>“Gaah!” he moaned out. “Fuck, Helena, don’t you have a gag reflex? Hahn, fuck, so fucking good…”</p><p>Helena pulled away, “God, so big…can’t wait to get it…mmm…in me.”</p><p>Frank sat up and had Helena lay down again, “Neither can I, and I don’t want to wait anymore! I want to fuck you now.”</p><p>“Yes,” she softly moaned and spread her legs open, “Put it in now!”</p><p>Frank wasted no time and settled himself between her legs and with a single swift move, he put himself inside of her. “God yes...” Helena groaned in pleasure as she felt his rock hard cock inside her. He moaned at the warm tight wetness. Helena wrapped her legs around his waist as if to demand to move. He obeyed her silent physical demand and began to thrust into her hard and fast.</p><p>“Frank!!” Helena moaned. “Oh my God, yes! Fuck, fuck, fuck, so good! You’re so fucking hard and fast! I can’t stand it!”</p><p>“You like that?” he growled. “You like my cock in your pussy? How do I feel baby?”</p><p>“So so good!!” she groaned in pleasure. “Ahh! Don’t stop!”</p><p>“God, Helena, you’re so hot, ahh!” he tried different angles to see which spots drove Helena crazy. He found four places and hit them repeatedly. Helena was overwhelmed with the pleasure that Frank was giving her. God, she couldn’t make a comparison between him or Gerard. They both are so good!</p><p>Finally, her stomach hitched in, mentally telling her that she’s ready to come. “F-Frank, I’m gonna come…I'm gonna-Oh <em>Frank</em>!”</p><p>“Me too, ahh…<em>Helena</em>!” he moaned and at the same time, Helena came on Frank and he came in Helena.</p><p>He remained inside her for a few minutes, not wanting to leave her warmth. He finally pulled out, causing her to whimper at the loss. He pulled her up to him and gently kissed her. “Helena, you’re amazing.”</p><p>“You too,” she managed to say and kissed him again. “I better go and take a shower before I wake Gerard up.”</p><p>“Good idea,” Frank said. “It’s almost nighttime.”</p><p>Helena got up and gathered her clothes. She headed upstairs and Frank got dressed quickly. A smirk was plastered on his face as he was leaving the house. He was right. Gerard got himself a live one. And he was never going to find out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter talks about and ends with dreams</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Helena was washing herself in the shower upstairs. Water spattered on her soapy skin, rinsing it off in bubbly ribbons. She thought about what just happened earlier in the sitting room.</p><p>She and Frank had sex. She let Frank have his way with her and she didn’t try to stop him at all.</p><p><em>Don't you love Gerard?</em> Her mind asked after its long period of silence. <em>Why would you do this to him? He told you he loves you and you go and do this!</em></p><p><em>I know, I know,</em> Helena said mentally to her brain. <em>I honestly don’t know what I see in Frank.</em></p><p>
  <em>Well, you better hope that Gerard never finds out or he might kill you or Frank…or both.</em>
</p><p>Helena nodded to herself. Yes, it was best that Gerard should never find out.</p><p>She stepped out of the shower and got dressed. It was already nightfall by the time she came out of the bathroom. She went to her room and saw Gerard still sleeping. She came closer to him and saw a small strange-looking garland tied around the bedpost. It was the wolfs bane garland.</p><p>No need for that now, thought Helena as she quietly took the garland off. She opened a window and cast it out.</p><p>H-Helena?” said a sleepy Gerard.</p><p>She turned and saw Gerard stirring and slowly rising up. Helena felt nervous. What should she say to him?</p><p>“I had a strange dream,” he said.</p><p>A-About what?” she asked.</p><p>His hazel-green eyes locked to hers, “I dreamt you left. Well, that’s not really true…it was worse.”</p><p>“What?” she wondered.</p><p>Gerard took a breath and whispered, “I dreamt that you drove a stake through your heart. Because you didn’t want to be around me anymore because of what I done to you. You wanted to be free and if I wasn’t going to give you your freedom, then you would have it in death. I was devastated.”</p><p>Helena listened to every word Gerard was saying and she felt the immediate erupting sting of tears. Kill herself? Why would he ever think that?</p><p>Gerard continued, “I couldn’t live without you. So I followed you and walked out into the heated daylight. I felt the rays of sunlight burning the flesh of my hand, turning it into bone. Then-“</p><p>“Don’t,” Helena touched his face. Gerard looked at her and saw that she was crying. Tears rushed down her face. She looked so sad and so beautiful to him.</p><p>“Don’t have dreams like that anymore,” she said, tasting sweet horror and bitter sadness in her mouth. “I won’t leave you. I love you. Don’t. Please.”</p><p>Gerard took her in his arms and she began to cry a little harder. He kissed the top of her head and said, “I’ll try. I don’t know why I even had that dream.”</p><p>Helena raised her head and captured his lips. He returned the kiss with passion. His tongue gently tapped her lower lip for entrance, which she allowed. Their tongues fought for dominance while they pressed closer.</p><p>Helena pulled away, “Gerard…”</p><p>“Kiss me,” he softly demanded. “Please.”</p><p>Helena obeyed and kissed him again more fiercely. She entangled her hands in his dark hair. Everything that happened before this vanished in thin air. All she wanted was this moment to last for eternity.</p><p>Gerard wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her closer to him. A thought occurred in his head. A thought he had for a long time and he decided to act on it now. He pulled back, “Drink my blood.”</p><p>Helena was kind of hesitant by his request. She hasn’t drunk his blood since the day before yesterday. “I-I d-don’t-“</p><p>“You have to mark me as your mate,” he said.</p><p>Helena blushed like a neon light. <em>My MATE?!</em></p><p>Gerard nodded, “I already marked you as my lover the night before last. Now you have to make your claim on me so other vampires won’t try to steal me away.”</p><p>Helena was speechless. Gerard wants her to his mate? Was she ready to transcend from being his fledging to becoming his lover? Questions floated in her mind.</p><p>She asked her first question. “Why? Aren’t I just another girl you’ve taken in for your amusement for the next decade or so?”</p><p>“Originally you were,” Gerard admitted. “I was just going to leave you to live with Serafina and Tabatha in Masque’s Hall. Becoming another bloodthirsty wanton. But after I made you drink my blood for the first time and <em>especially</em> every time I made love to you, I realized I was about to make a terrible mistake. I didn’t want you to be my fledging. I wanted you to be my lover. My only lover.”</p><p>Her second question, “What about the Helena you loved before me?”</p><p>“She’ll never come back. She’s dead and that’s all she’ll ever be. What’s important to me now is you and to make sure that you won’t share the same fate as her.”</p><p>Her last question, “Do you mean what you said this afternoon? That you love me?”</p><p>Gerard leaned forward and said looked at her, “Look inside me.”</p><p>"How?” she asked. He didn’t teach her this.</p><p>“That’s your next lesson for tonight,” he said. “Use your senses to look inside me or anyone else. Your sight, your touch, anything.”</p><p>Helena swallowed and rubbed her hands together to warm them. She placed them on Gerard’s clothed chest and closed her eyes. She concentrated and suddenly she hears the flow of his blood. It was like a rapid ocean roaring in her ears. What amazed her the most is that she can feel the emotions swimming in the blood.</p><p>Love. Desire. Want. Devotion.</p><p>She opened her eyes and looked at him. He smirked knowingly at her, “Amazing, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Yes,” she marveled.</p><p>“Well?”</p><p>“Well what?”</p><p>“Will you?”</p><p>Helena was silent for a moment and then she said, “Yes. I want you to be mine. Always.”</p><p>Gerard removed her hands from him and took his shirt off. He pulled her close and exposed his pale throat, “Then make me yours.”</p><p>Helena licked her lips and kissed the side of his neck, causing him to sigh softly. She then licked the nape and felt her fangs pop out. She opened her mouth and quickly sank her fangs into his neck. He hissed but it was replaced with a moan. She drank in his blood like she would drink in a glass of fine wine.</p><p>“Bite deeper,” he said and she obeyed, burying her fangs into his flesh.</p><p>As she continued to drink, Helena noticed something changed. The slight sickness of drinking blood must have finally faded away because she didn’t feel any guilt about doing this anymore. Maybe she finally got used to drinking blood.</p><p>When she finally felt like she had enough, she pulled back and her fangs popped back in again. She pulled her head back and looked up at Gerard.<br/>Gerard looked at her and smiled, “I am yours.”</p><p>She smiled back. He was hers now. Now and forever. She leaned forward and kissed him.</p><p>When she pulled back again, she felt so lightheaded that her eyelids felt as heavy as two cinderblocks. W-What’s going o-on…?</p><p>Gerard noticed this, “Helena? Are you okay?”</p><p>She began to hyperventilate and started to shake.</p><p>“Helena!” he exclaimed and Helena fell back on the bed, unconscious.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We'll see what's inside Helena's head next chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two horrific images haunt Helena's unconscious mind.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Helena fell into unconsciousness and Gerard, for the second time since his un-life, was scared out of his mind.</p><p>“Helena! Helena!” he yelled as he lifted her up and shook her. No dice.</p><p>He gently dropped her back on the bed and raced out of the room. He sped down the stairs and rushed out of the house to Masque’s Hall.</p><p>He threw the door open and found Ray in the garden, reading Poe. Ray looked up and dropped his book as soon as he heard the door was opened.</p><p>“Gerard! What’s the matter?” he asked and then cringed. “Helena didn’t go psycho vampire bitch on anybody again, did she?”</p><p>“No! I just made the mate contract with Helena and as soon as she was done making her mark on me, she fell back on the bed unconscious and I don’t know why!” </p><p>Gerard explained everything that happened in a frantic tone.</p><p>“Okay, okay,” said Ray and lead them outside. “Let’s go in the house and check if she’s okay.”</p><p><em>Oh God</em>, thought Gerard. <em>If this mate contract was supposed to be fatal, I would have never gone through with it. I’ll never forgive myself if she dies. I don’t want to go through this alone. Not again.</em></p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>Blackness.</p><p>Total blackness clouded Helena’s mind. She couldn’t feel anything. She couldn’t hear anything. She thought that this is what it must feel like when you die.</p><p>Except that she was already <em>dead</em>.</p><p>Suddenly, a sound shattered the silence. Helena tried to search for it and felt very afraid. Then she heard the sound of flapping wings. She turned and saw what was making that sound.</p><p>The very moment she saw it, she thought she was going crazy. She saw a woman flying above her. Correction: she saw the upper half of a woman. Her blood froze like ice. That flying thing was a vampire.</p><p><em>But kind of vampire is she?</em> Her mind screamed. <em>Who ever heard of a half-torso vampire?</em></p><p>Just then, the vampire swooped down and was flying straight to Helena like a kamikaze plane. She opened her mouth and her tongue, or what that thing calls a tongue, lashed out at her. Just before it was about to strike her, a bright light shone above them and the half-vampire woman screamed like it was bloody murder. Which would have seemed appropriate, since the beams of light shone upon her and immediately turned her into a sandstorm of ash.</p><p>When the dust cleared, Helena looked around, trying to find out what else was there. What she saw next made the half-vampire nightmare look like a birthday party.</p><p>She saw a skeleton-like figure with no legs draped in tattered translucent cloths and its wrists were bonded in shackles that looked extremely old. It looked at Helena with its empty eye sockets that only held in a tiny blue light.</p><p>She was about to go mad with terror. Two frightening apparitions in one cranial mind-fuck show.</p><p>It reached its bony hand out to her and it spoke to her, but it was more like wind-blowing whispers than a real voice.</p><p><em>“Help me find my body…”</em> it said. <em>“He knows where to find them…ask him…help me…”</em></p><p>Helena was too scared to even answer it. Her body blasted with horror and fear when she heard someone shouting her name.</p><p>“<em><strong>HELENA</strong></em>!”</p><p><br/>Helena’s eyes flew open and she was no longer in the black recesses of her mind. She was in her bedroom with Gerard and Ray looming over with concerned looks in their eyes. She felt like her lips were sealed shut. She moved her mouth and made her lips open.</p><p>“Helena?” Ray asked. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah,” she managed to say and rose up a little. “I don’t what just happened there.”</p><p>“Neither did we,” said Ray. “But Gerard was scared like hell. He thought you were dying…for real, I mean.”</p><p>She turned to Gerard and touched his cheek, just to see if he was real. “Well, I’m okay,” she said with a gentle smile.</p><p>Gerard took her hand and kissed it, “Thank God.”</p><p>“Do we even have a god?” Helena asked.</p><p>Ray laughed, “Nice to see you making light of your situation.”</p><p>Gerard joined him. Helena remained quiet. She was seriously asking them that. But she felt like she shouldn’t try to correct them. It probably didn’t matter anyway.</p><p>*******<br/>“I’m headed back to Masque’s Hall,” Ray informed them. “Is there anything else you need?”</p><p>“No. We’re fine, Ray. Thanks,” said Gerard, holding Helena close to his side. “You can go.”</p><p>Ray left the room and closed them door. Helena turned her head to see Gerard and he bent his head down to kiss her.</p><p>“You scared me to death,” he whispered. “It would’ve sucked that you died and we never went through the ritual.”</p><p>“Ritual?” Helena cocked her head to the side. “What ritual?”</p><p>“It’s pretty much a wedding of vampirism,” he told her. “It takes place in a clearing with our closest confidantes and a priestess performs the ceremony of our bondage.”</p><p>“When does it take place?” she asked.</p><p>“New moon,” he said. “You know, the time of renewal for vampires.”</p><p>“And when’s the next new moon?”</p><p>“Tomorrow night.”</p><p>Helena’s eyes widened. <em>Tomorrow night!</em> “Does that mean…?”</p><p>“Yes,” he said almost immediately. “We’re to be wed by tomorrow night.”</p><p>Helena took a moment and then asked him, “Does this mean you can’t see me until tomorrow?”</p><p>Gerard rolled his eyes, “Oh please, Helena. This isn’t a human wedding. It’s not bad luck to see the bride before the ritual. We’re bad luck ourselves. Well, to humans anyway.”</p><p>“Does this mean you’re gonna sleep here tonight again?” he heard her ask. He turned his head to her saw her smirk suggestingly.</p><p>He grinned, “Yeah, but I’m going to do anything to you. Not until after the ritual.”</p><p>Helena giggled and Gerard got off the bed and had Helena get up as well, “Come on.”</p><p>“Where are we going?” she asked.</p><p>He smirked evilly, “Now that you’re all right now, let’s not waste this night in idleness any longer. I heard that the church in the next town is having an evening mass right now.”</p><p>Helena licked her lips in anticipation, “Great. I was hoping you had something planned already. So much blood to drink, so little night to do it in.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you read my short note posted five days ago, I already deleted it and decided what to do. Thanks anyway.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gerard has a pre-ritual present for Helena</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the night, in Helena’s opinion, was typical. Go to a church mass. Have a feeding frenzy on the bible-thumpers.</p><p>A mayor, a priest or two, and so many others. Had hot blood-splattered make out session with Gerard afterwards. Went home just before the break of day. Went to their separate bedrooms. Slipped into her lacy nightgown and hopped into bed.<br/>Now she was lying on her bed, thinking about what was going to happen tonight.</p><p>In a way, she was going to get married. She will be ordained as Gerard’s bride.</p><p><em>How did that happened?</em> She thought. <em>When I was brought here three nights ago and found out that Gerard kidnapped me and turned me, I hated him, despised him. I hated what I have become. Now here I am, a vampire, desperately in love with him and am about to be his permanent mate.</em></p><p>She tossed and turned for the first two hours of daylight. She finally fell asleep forty-five minutes after seven.</p><p>She woke up at ten thirty when she heard her door being tapped. She got up and tiredly walked to the door. She opened it and Gerard was standing there.</p><p>“Gerard?” Helena blinked, reality and dream blended in her vision for a moment. “Why are you doing? It’s daytime! You’ll burn! You’ll-“</p><p>“It’s raining,” Gerard said. “The sky’s completely covered with dark clouds. It’s gonna be like that all day. Good news for us.”</p><p>Helena went past him and looked into the hall window. He was right. The rain was pounding the grass in Ophelia’s Field down. The sky was gun metal gray. Not ray of sunlight pierced through them.</p><p>She turned to Gerard, “So, we’ll be okay if we go outside?”</p><p>He nodded, “I want to show you something and then we have to prepare for tonight.”</p><p>“Okay, but I have to get dressed, first,” said Helena.</p><p>She went back into her room and was about to close the door, but Gerard went in and closed it himself.</p><p>She was surprised, “What?”</p><p>“I want to dress you,” he said. “Where’s the rest of your clothes?”</p><p>She pointed to the closet, “I believe that I’ve put them all in there. Crazy, right?”</p><p>He smiled, “Smart ass.”</p><p>He went over to the closet and opened it. It took him several minutes to pick out what clothes to wear. When he took the clothes from the closet, he put them on the bed and went back. Helena looked at the clothes he picked out. He chose a black-and-white lace-up corset blouse, black side-laced pants, and a black hoodie. He came back and a pair of belted platform boots.</p><p>“Very nice,” she commended him.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said. “Now…”</p><p>Helena stood perfectly still. Gerard kneeled down and grabbed the hem of her nightgown. He pulled it over her head and dropped it on the floor. He grabbed the pants.</p><p>“Sit on the bed,” he told her.</p><p>She sat down and he managed to get her ankles through the holes of the pants. “Stand up again,” he said.</p><p>She stood up again and Gerard pulled up the rest of the pants. He zipped her up and buttoned the tab. Next he took the blouse and slipped it on her. At last, he tied together the lace ties of the corset tight enough so it would be secure, but not enough to suffocate her diagram. He had her sat down one more time and put her boots on.</p><p>“All done,” he said and extended his hand to her. She took it and he helped her up and led her out of her room. Then they left the house, crossed the road, and went through the field with the rain falling down on them.</p><p>Helena thought they were heading to Masque’s Hall, but once they arrived in front of the building, Gerard went to the left side of the building. She was curious about where they were going until they finally stopped in front of what Helena thought was a crypt.</p><p>“Is that…?” she began to ask.</p><p>“Yes,” he said. “It’s a crypt. My crypt.”</p><p>Helena looked at the crypt again. This is Gerard’s? Why did he take her here? Was this what he wanted to show her?</p><p>“Come on,” he urged and they went closer to it. He opened the door and let Helena go in first. She entered with fear in her heart. She imagined that there would be spider webs in every corner of the place and scattered bones on the floor with a icy wind blowing through constantly.</p><p>This was not so.</p><p>Instead, she saw that the walls were decorated with black curtains and small paintings in black frames. There were torch placements in each upper corner and right in the center of the crypt was a glossy black coffin with brass palls. <em>This looks too nice to be a crypt,</em> she thought.</p><p>“Why did you bring me here?” she finally asked him.</p><p>“This was my home before the house and the hall was build,” he told her while he walked over to his coffin. “I haven’t been here for a long time. This the first time since…twenty, thirty years? Somewhere between there. I never had a real reason why I should come here anymore. But I have a reason to come back here now.”</p><p>“And that would be?” asked Helena.</p><p>He didn’t say anything. He pointed at the direction behind her. She turned around and she saw a gloss gray coffin standing up on a wall. She felt a chill rippling through her skin. She realized that the coffin on the wall was meant to be hers.</p><p>“I had specially ordered,” Gerard said, nearing making Helena jump when she realized that he was right behind her. “It came yesterday. Look inside.”</p><p>Helena was a little shaky when she lifted the coffin lid. It was embedded with white lace and white satin. A pretty white pillow was placed at the head. It was beautiful.</p><p>“Like it?” He asked in a whisper.</p><p>Helena nodded her head slowly, “Yeah, I do. It’s beautiful.” She turned to him. “Why are you giving this to me?”</p><p>“You don’t know?” he asked in a slightly surprised tone. Helena shook her head and he said with all the sincerity he had within him, “It’s going to be right next to mine. I want you to share this place with me. This will be our sanctuary if we ever wanted to get away from everything out there.”</p><p>“Wow,” Helena was taken aback by his honesty. “You want me here?”</p><p>“Yes,” Gerard said. “You’re going to be my bride tonight. This makes this your crypt as well. If you want that.”</p><p>“I do,” she said then she asked him, “Can I see the inside of your coffin?”</p><p>Gerard was surprised by her request but complied to her by going over to his coffin with her following him and opened the lid of his coffin. Red leather was stitched inside and a red satin laid on the head of the coffin.</p><p>“Nice, isn’t it?” he said proudly. “The craftsmanship itself is a work of art.”</p><p>Helena nodded in agreement and then asked, “How many people can fit in there?”</p><p>Gerard shrugged, “I don’t know. Two to three people, I guess.” Then thought came into his head <em>Why the hell did she ask me that?</em></p><p>Before he had the chance to ask, Helena said, “Get in.”</p><p>“What?” he was baffled.</p><p>“Get in,” she said again. “Trust me. I know what I’m doing. Now get in your coffin.”</p><p>Gerard had his doubts about this but he climbed into his coffin and laid in here.</p><p>“Good,” said a pleased Helena and, to Gerard’s surprise, climbed on top of him. They were face to face.</p><p>Helena smiled warmly at him, “Wouldn’t this be the perfect place to sleep together once in while?”</p><p>He smirked, “Fuck, if I knew we could do this, I wouldn’t have bothered to get the other coffin.”</p><p>“Oh no! I love my coffin,” she said and then added, “And you already paid for it, so I have to use it now.”</p><p>Gerard laughed and then Helena kissed him. She pulled back and licked his lips, “Have you ever had sex in a coffin?”</p><p>“Um…” he stalled.</p><p>“Bet you haven’t,” she smiled devilishly.</p><p>He smirked at her and she grabbed the lid and closed them in. He pressed her to his body as she kissed him feverishly. Oh, they were going to have some pre-ritual fun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Makeup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Serafina and Tabatha help Helena with her hair and makeup for the ritual</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After they were done with their pre-ritual sex inside his coffin, Gerard headed out and told Helena that he was going back to the house and have his servants help him dress for tonight and suggested that she should do the same.</p><p>“Tabatha and Serafina are waiting for you in Masque’s Hall,” he said. “So you should head over there now.” With that, he was gone.</p><p>Helena quickly got dressed and left the crypt. She arrived at the Masque’s Hall and Tabatha was waiting for her. She was wearing a black double-breasted coat and holding a black umbrella. She let her inside and closed her umbrella, “Good! You’re here! I’ll get Serafina and we’ll get the stuff. You head upstairs and go into the last room in the right. Serafina will help you get dressed”</p><p>“Okay,” she said and went upstairs. She went into the room and sat on the chair near the boudoir table. Minutes later, Serafina came into the room and closed the door. She was wearing a belted overall plaid dress and two-tone loafers. Her long red hair was tied in a messy ponytail.</p><p>“Head into the shower first,” said Serafina. “You need to look presentable.”<br/>
Helena headed to the bedroom shower and shed off her clothes. She turned on the water and washed her hair and body with sweet-smelling soap. When she was done, she wrapped her hair and body in cream-colored towels.</p><p>When she came out, Serafina was by the boudoir table. She held something folded in her hands.</p><p>She handed it to Helena, “This the dress you’re supposed to wear at the ritual.”</p><p>Helena unfolded the dress and held it up. It was a beautiful black Goth-ball formal dress with a lace collar.</p><p>“Don’t put it on just yet,” said Serafina. “We need to do your hair first.”</p><p>She grabbed a blow dryer and a straightener. She turned on the blow dryer and worked on drying Helena’s black hair. After, she plugged in the straightener and when it was hot enough, she worked on each section of Helena’s hair so that her crimped hair became straight. Then she used the blow dryer again to freshen Helena’s newly straight hair.</p><p>She brushed it until it felt soft and silky and she took out a box full of hairpins and silver hair ornaments. She made a braid crown around her head and held it tight with the hairpins. Then she added the silver ornaments.</p><p>“There!” said Serafina, who was quite satisfied with her work. “Now all we have to do is put on the dress.”</p><p>Helena then stood up and let the towel that was wrapped around her drop to the floor. Serafina grabbed the dress and helped Helena put it on. Once they got it on, Serafina zipped her up.</p><p>“Take a look,” she said.</p><p>Helena looked in the mirror and she gasped at what she saw. She was beautiful. She was breathtaking. She was stunning. “S-Serafina, I don’t know what to say.” </p><p>“You look great with straight hair,” complimented Serafina. </p><p>“How did you learn this?” she asked incredibly as she touched her hair.</p><p>“I was a beautician before I met Gerard,” she said as she was putting the stuff away. “It was in Paris. 1903. I was a live-in worker, working for a nasty little bitch. A nasty little bitch that I made beautiful everyday. One day, she told me she was dating a man who I would know later as Gerard. Gerard came to the house one night after she invited him in and he killed her. He was about to kill me, but then he gave me the offer of becoming a vampire. So I took his offer and left Paris.”</p><p>Helena listened to this and asked, “Did you want to be a vampire?”</p><p>Serafina shrugged, “Not at first, but I knew he would have killed me if I refused. It took some time to adjust, but I finally accepted it.”</p><p>Helena understood and Serafina started to leave the room, “Well, I have to get ready, so Tabatha will do your make-up.” She left out the door.</p><p>A minute later, Helena heard a knock on the door. “Come in,” she said.</p><p>Tabatha entered the room and closed the door. Tabatha was wearing a dark purple cross-motif empire dress and black-lace-top knee socks. She was carrying a big make-up case.</p><p>She marveled at Helena’s hair, “Wow! Serafina did a great job with your hair! I just hope I could give it justice with my make-up.”</p><p>She grabbed a nearby chair and brought it over so she could face Helena while she was doing her make-up. She opened her big make-up case and went right to work.</p><p>She applied pewter eye shadow to her eyes and then did her long eyelashes with midnight blue mascara. Then she lightly dusted Helena’s cheeks with blush. Next she colored her pink lips with dark mauve lipstick. Finally, she sprits on some Paris Amour on Helena’s neck.</p><p>“And, for the final touch,” Tabatha said in a tone like a magician would begin his next trick. She reached into her pocket and then produced out a gold cross necklace. She put it on her and Helena asked, “What’s with the cross?”</p><p>“It’s your symbol,” said Tabatha as she closed her case. “Gerard is to remove it from your neck and give it to the priestess. The vampire whom you give your life and your love to must remove the symbol that keeps you apart from him and cast it away so he could take you as his own.”</p><p>“Really?” asked Helena.</p><p>“Really,” said Tabatha. “You’re really lucky. Gerard is totally and completely in love with you. It’s about time too. He’s been in mourning for so long. Thank God he found you when he did.”</p><p>Helena was touched. She never knew that Gerard was still in grief for his lost Helena. She was grateful that he found her. If he didn’t, her life would be been plain and pointless. With him, nothing is normal and never will be. She preferred it so. She loves him.</p><p>Tabatha stood up and said to her, “Are you ready?”</p><p>Helena looked at her and smiled, “Yes, I am.”</p><p> </p><p>Serafina and Tabatha were both wearing black crisscross dresses and black Victorian Rose necklaces when Helena descended down the stairs.</p><p>When she can down, she realized something. Neither her nor the girls were wearing any shoes. “How come we’re not wearing shoes?”</p><p>“It’s part of the ritual,” said Serafina.</p><p>“Come on,” said Tabatha as she opened the door. “He’s waiting for us.”</p><p>Helena started to move forward and started to head through the field with Serafina and Tabatha. To officially become part of Gerard’s family and to be his eternal lover.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will be Gerard's turn and a secret is revealed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Gerard gets ready for the ritual, Frank and Ray have a conversation and the truth comes out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m in the shower for twenty minutes,” Gerard muttered loud enough so that Bob and Frank could hear. “Twenty minutes and you guys managed to turn my room into a murder scene of clothes!”</p><p>Gerard, clad with only a towel knotted around his waist, crossed his arms and looked at the ocean of tossed and scattered clothes covering what was left of his floor.</p><p>He asked the boys to lie out a suit for him while he was in the shower. He didn’t expect them to turn a simple search into a mad hurricane.</p><p>Frank and Bob were silent until Ray walked in the room with some clothes in his arms. He looked around the room and his face flashed an ‘Um, okay?’ look. He went over to Gerard, “I got your clothes.”</p><p>Gerard looked skeptical, “How?? Those two,” he pointed at Frank and Bob. “Thrashed my closet like it was eating people! What are these clothes?”</p><p>“Your clothes for the ritual? Hello?” Ray reminded him. “Y’know, Giving your love and devotion to your lover? Helena?”</p><p>“I know that!” Gerard snapped. “I mean, how did you get a suit from my closet when you weren’t even in here?”</p><p>“Because these clothes weren’t from your closet,” Ray explained. “I got them from the priestess. She told me that you’re supposed to wear it.”</p><p>Gerard took the clothes and held them in front of him. It was black and it looked like something that a medieval Romanian prince would wear.</p><p>He looked at Ray, “She does know I’m Gerard Way, right? Not Vlad Dracula.”</p><p>Ray rolled his eyes and groaned, “Yes, dumbass, but it’s part of the tradition. It goes back to the time of, yeah, Dracula. The men are supposed to wear a ceremonial suit.”</p><p>Gerard shut up after that. He went into the bathroom again with the clothes in his arms. After he shut the door, Ray turned to Bob and Frank, “Let’s clean this place up.”</p><p>Bob started to pick up the clothes while Ray went over to Frank and whispered, “We need to talk.”</p><p>Frank said nothing and they both left the room. Ray closed the door, “What exactly is your plan here?”</p><p>“Why, Ray,” Frank feigned being shocked. “Whatever do you mean?”</p><p>“Cut the bullshit,” said Ray. “I came over here last night when Helena was having her unconscious freak-out and-“</p><p>“Unconscious freak-out?” Frank interrupted, worried. “Is she okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, she’s fine. Will you be quiet?” Ray said, trying to stay on subject. “While I was leaving the house, I found a small garland of wolfs bane on the ground. I looked and saw that it was below Helena’s window.”</p><p>“And your point is…?” Frank insisted.</p><p>“Gerard was sleeping there last night and he didn’t wake up until six. We both know that he’s up by five-thirty,” Ray said. “And I know you grow wolfs bane in your crypt. <em>And</em> that you were in the house last night <em>and</em> I could smell your scent on Helena’s skin. The scent of sex.”</p><p>“You think I had something to do with that?”</p><p>“I don’t have to think. I already know. What I’m telling you is that you may have had your fun with Helena and Gerard doesn’t know about it, but if and when he does, well, let’s just say you’ll see your family sooner than you think.”</p><p>Frank scoffed, “If you already know all about it, then why don’t you tell him?”</p><p>“Because I thought it be a sucky thing for Gerard to have a homicidal wave during his ritual,” said Ray. “That is why I’m not going to say anything. Except this. If you want to continue living the way you do now, you won’t repeat what you did last night. Ever again”</p><p>Frank flashed a sly smile, “Ray, my friend, since when do I give two flying fucks about you vampires want anyway?”</p><p>With that, Frank turned on his heel and walked away. Ray sighed. Well, he warned him. Now it’s his choice now. He went back into the room and Bob was finished cleaning, “What happened? Where’s Frank?”</p><p>“He left to get ready,” Ray lied. He didn’t know where Frank was going.</p><p>“Oh great! Way to leave me to clean up the mess!” Bob whined.</p><p>Ray scratched his head and asked, “Bob, do you think Frank’s up to something?”</p><p>Bob shrugged, “Hard to tell. But if he is, I think it would have something to do with Helena.”</p><p>“Why Helena?” Ray asked. “Is he in love with her or something?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Bob guessed. “Or maybe since that she’s going to be Gerard’s mate, he wants to humiliate him by sleeping with her too.”</p><p>“So you know about that too?”</p><p>“Kinda hard not to know. Frank’s a ghoul but that doesn’t mean he can block us from his thoughts.”</p><p>“I think he found a way. He’s been growing wolfs bane and I think he’s been wearing pieces so we can’t get to him. I couldn't read his thoughts at all while we were talking.”</p><p>“And he’s used it on Gerard. He made that garland.”</p><p>Ray sighed, “I got a crazy feeling that Frank’s going to mess up our lives like we ruined his.”</p><p>Bob shook his head, “We didn’t ruin his life, Ray. Gerard did. We're just in the line of fire. He’s out to get revenge from Gerard. ”</p><p>“What about me?” Gerard’s voice came behind them. They both jumped and Gerard backed up a little. “Geez, sorry. I didn’t think I looked bad.”</p><p>They both looked at him. He was wearing the suit. He looked very handsome.<br/>“Gerard, I gotta say, you look great,” said Bob.</p><p>“Yeah,” said Ray.</p><p>Gerard beamed and brushed a few dark locks away from his temple. Ray smiled a little. Gerard saw this and told Bob, “Bob, why don’t you go and get ready?”</p><p>“All right,” said Bob and he left the room, leaving Ray with him.</p><p>Gerard looked at his friend with concern, “Ray, something’s bothering you.”</p><p>Ray nodded. He may be smart, but there was no hiding from Gerard.</p><p>“It’s about Frank,” he admitted.</p><p>“Uh-huh?” Gerard said.</p><p>“H-He…he…” Ray stuttered. How could he tell his master that his ghoul had slept with his lover?</p><p>Maybe he didn’t need to, because Gerard had a serious look on his face. “He slept with Helena.”</p><p>Ray nodded, “Yes, and he put a garland of wolfs bane in her room so you wouldn’t wake up.”</p><p>Gerard shut his eyes for a moment and then opened them, “I thought was something was wrong with me. That also explains why Helena was racked with guilt.”</p><p>“But she loves you,” Ray implored.</p><p>Gerard looked at him, “I know. I don’t want to lose her. That’s why I’m going to forget we had this little conversation and go through the ritual with no regrets. I want her to be my mate for the rest of my existence. She’ll tell me when she wants to.”</p><p>Ray understood. When Gerard saw this, he said, “Come on. Let’s see if they’re ready yet. I don’t want to fuck off any longer than I have to.”</p><p>“Wait. What about Frank?” Ray asked. “Aren’t you going to say anything to him?”</p><p>Gerard smiled at him, “You already warned him, didn’t you? He should be grateful I didn’t give him <em>my</em> warning.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter: The ritual.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Immortal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We witness Gerard and Helena's ritual and we get a special guest</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clearing up on the hill near Ophelia’s Field was softly lit with moonlight. The moon was like a giant alabaster white orb, shining like a beacon in the sea and making the sky more midnight blue than its usual pitch black. The clearing was quiet except for the soft songs of the crickets and the occasional calls from the loons.</p><p>A figure draped in black arrives in the clearing. The form was indescribable but the shape was suggesting feminine. The figure looked up at the large white moon and it sounded like she was whispering a prayer.<br/>Or what she believed was a prayer.</p><p>The sound of grass being stepped on was coming towards her. She turned away from the moon and saw three figures coming up the clearing.<br/>The figures were Ray, Gerard, and Bob.</p><p>Asmodel,” Gerard said to the cloaked stranger as he approached closer.<br/>The figure, now recognized as Asmodel, turned to him and lowered her hood. </p><p>She revealed a ocean of long black spiral-curly hair, eyes of Payne’s gray, and lips as red as blood. Her face was pale except for the symbolic markings around her eyes.</p><p>“Gerard,” said Asmodel. “I have seen many things throughout your existence, but this is something I would have never expected.”</p><p>Gerard smiled knowingly and embraced her, “I never saw this either, Asmodel. This is a sudden change for me, but…I want this.”</p><p>“I know, since you have asked me to perform this ritual for you and…what is the name of your bride?” asked Asmodel as she produced out a golden goblet from her cloak.</p><p>“Helena. Helena Sheridan,” he replied.</p><p>Asmodel looked at him strangely, “Helena? Was that not the name of your last love?”</p><p>Gerard bit his lower lip and piped out, “Yes. But that’s not why I want her.”</p><p>“Oh Gerard, I know it is not that,” she said.</p><p>Ray and Bob came behind Gerard, “It’s good to see you again, Asmodel,” said Ray.</p><p>“You remember Ray and Bob,” Gerard pointed out.</p><p>Asmodel bowed her head, “Raymond. Robert.”</p><p>Ray smiled weakly. He never knew what else to say to a vampire priestess besides hello. Bob, on the other hand, found something else to say, “Exactly how long have you been a priestess, Asmodel?”</p><p>Asmodel turned to him, “Since when the sun first kissed the moon when it went down to the Earth so that the moon would shine in the dark night. Since the pharaohs spent long hours of daylight to secure their legacy.”</p><p>“So, translation: A long fucking time,” Bob speculated.</p><p>Asmodel’s eyes narrowed at Bob’s language, “Yes”.</p><p>Bob kept quiet after that. Ray saw the goblet in Asmodel’s hand. He pointed to it,” What’s that for?”</p><p>“It is where the Holy Dagger lies,” she explained.</p><p>Ray took a peek in it and saw no dagger in there whatsoever. He looked at her, “Um, where?”</p><p>Instead of answering Ray’s question, Asmodel turned to Gerard, “We cannot waste this beautiful night waiting. Where is your bride? We must perform the ritual now.”</p><p>“Here I am,” Helena’s voice broke through. All in the clearing turned to her. </p><p>She, along with Serafina and Tabatha, approached the group. The gentle evening wind was blowing ripples on the hem of her dress. The silver hair ornaments shone in the moonlight. Her bare feet felt the coolness of the grass.</p><p>Gerard was rendered speechless. He never saw Helena, or any other woman, so beautiful in his entire existence. It made him fall in love with her all over again.</p><p>Helena came closer to Gerard and smiled sweetly. He shared her smile and then introduced her to Asmodel, “Helena, this is Asmodel Amen-Tat. She’s a vampire priestess. Asmodel, this is Helena Sheridan.”</p><p>Helena extended her hand, “Nice to meet, Priestess Amen-Tat, and thank you for coming to perform the ritual.”</p><p>Asmodel nodded in acknowledgment, “It is my service to perform the ritual. I welcome your gratitude.”</p><p>Helena smiled and pulled her unshaken hand back. Then she turned to Gerard. What’s with the proper English? Her thoughts asked him.</p><p>“It is from centuries of learning your language,” Asmodel answered.</p><p>Helena jumped, “You heard my thoughts?!”</p><p>Asmodel smiled knowingly, “I am a vampyre as well, although I am much older than anyone in this vicinity.”</p><p>“Really?” asked Helena. “When were you turned?”</p><p>“532 B.C.” she answered.</p><p>“That’s impressive!” Helena gushed and then asked, “When did you become a priestess?”</p><p>“Surprisingly enough, it was right after the death of Nero,” said Asmodel.</p><p>Helena was amazed that she was speaking to an ancient vampire. She would have thought she was at least three hundred years old.</p><p>Tabatha nodded hello to Asmodel. Serafina asked Asmodel, “What does your name mean?”</p><p>“I was named after the angel of Taurus,” Asmodel answered.</p><p>“Oh”</p><p>Just then another figure, unknown to Helena, came up to the clearing. He was bespectacled man with short brown hair and he wore a long black coat with a red scarf.</p><p>Gerard went over to the man and embraced him, “Mikey, you came.”</p><p>“I said I would, didn’t I?” Mikey said. He pulled away from him and looked at </p><p>Helena, “Is this her?”</p><p>Gerard nodded, “Yes. That’s Helena.”</p><p>Mikey smiled at her. Gerard brought her closer to them and introduced her, “Mikey, this is Helena Sheridan. Helena, this my little brother Mikey.”</p><p>“Your brother!” Helena gasped. “I didn’t know you had an actually family!”</p><p>Gerard smirked, “There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.”</p><p>Asmodel cleared her throat and spoke, “Everyone is now present to this ritual. Let us begin to intertwine these vampires’ fates.”</p><p>The boys and girls stood around Asmodel and the couple. Asmodel held the goblet to her, “The themes of love and death play a central part of our existence. We desire the most basic urges of the human psyche. The desire of immortality and the need for love. We are assured immortality by drinking blood from another.”</p><p>She turned to Gerard, “Gerard Way, you have taken this woman, Helena Sheridan, as your own and brought her to our coven. Will you now take her as your eternal bride?”</p><p>“Yes,” he answered.</p><p>She then turned to Helena, “Helena Sheridan, you have been taken from your human life and have been reborn to ours by this man. Will you now take him as your eternal lover?”</p><p>“Yes,” Helena answered.</p><p>“Will you let him remove your cross, the symbol of your humanity, and be part of our unholy coven of nosferatu and be with him for however long you shall live?”</p><p>Helena took a deep breath and again said, “Yes.”</p><p>Asmodel glanced at Gerard, “Gerard, remove her cross.”</p><p>Gerard reached out and took the cross between his two fingers. He pulled it hard and the chain of the necklace broke. Asmodel brought the goblet closer to him, “Drop it in here.”</p><p>He did and the golden cross seemed to melt into the gold in the goblet. Suddenly, the goblet started to fill up to the brim with blood. Asmodel waved a hand over it and a blood-spotted dagger risen up from the goblet. She grabbed the handle and said to Gerard and Helena, “Put out your hands.”</p><p>They did and she made long cuts on both their hands. Helena winced in pain but Gerard was still.</p><p>“Now press your hands to each other’s,” said Asmodel.</p><p>They pressed their bleeding hands together and then let go.</p><p>“Gerard,” said Asmodel. “Before you give her your blood, give it to your brother and your brothers- and sisters-in-arms. Your blessing shall be their blessings.”</p><p>Gerard turned to his brother and offered him his hand. Mikey took it and licked up the first swelling of blood. He then offered his hand to Ray, who licked up the second swelling, and finally Bob, who licked up the third swelling. Serafina and Tabatha licked the fourth and fifth. He finally offered his hand to Helena and she drank the remainder of the blood.</p><p>Asmodel looked at Helena, “Before you give him your blood, give to your brothers and sisters and then myself so we may welcome you to our coven.”</p><p>Mikey stepped foreword and took Helena’s hand, “I drink the blood of my brother’s bride.” He licked up the first swelling.</p><p>Ray was next, “I drink the blood of my master’s bride.” He licked the second swelling.</p><p>Then it was Bob, “I drink the blood of my master’s bride.” Licked up the third.</p><p>It was then Serafina’s turn, “I drink the blood of my master’s love.” She licked the fourth.</p><p>Tabatha was last, “I drink the blood of my master’s love.” Licked the fifth.</p><p>It was finally Asmodel’s turn and she held up Helena’s hand, “By this hand. By this blood, I welcome you.” With that, she licked the sixth.</p><p>She handed Helena’s hand to Gerard, “You will take the holy seventh and then she is your bride.”</p><p>Gerard took it and looked at Helena. He whispered, “I drink your blood and take you as my own.”</p><p>He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and then licked the last of her blood. He pulled away and kissed her with every ounce of love of passion he had within him. Helena returned his kiss with all of her heart and soul.</p><p>They finally pulled apart and Asmodel smiled, “This ritual has ended. Helena is now our sister.”</p><p>Everyone clapped and Helena smiled at them all. She was one of them now. They were her friends. Her family. Her coven. She turned back to Gerard and smiled at him as well. She will never understand how she first thought of him as a sadist vampire who took her away from her normal life and now see him as the love of her life or un-life. Not even if she lived to be Asmodel’s age.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter is the last but it's certainly not the ending of the story. Will explain in a note on the last chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Helena and Gerard spend their first night together as bonded vampires. The final chapter of the story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was celebrating in Masque’s Hall. Asmodel left right after the ritual was done. Helena kept talking Mikey. She couldn’t believe that Gerard had a brother.</p><p>Helena decided to step out for a moment after she had her fifth glass of blood. She smiled when she felt the cool breeze touch her face. She then heard rustling in the tall grass. She looked and saw nothing there. She sensed that someone was there.</p><p>“Boo,” said a familiar voice.</p><p>Helena turned around and saw Frank beside her. She didn’t know what to say to him. What can you say to a guy you had sex with the night before your ritual? Well, she thought of one thing. She could tell him why she can’t do it again. She loves Gerard more than anything.</p><p>He waltzed over to her, “So you’re officially his now, aren’t you?”</p><p>Helena nodded and sorted out her words, “Yes. Frank, even though having sex with you was wonderful and amazing and I’m having a hard time comparing the two- wait, what am I saying? Despite it all, I can’t ever do that again. Gerard and I are-“</p><p>That was all she managed to say before she felt Frank’s lips on hers and his tongue slipped in. She softly moaned at that and gave him a hard kiss. God, she felt so weak around him.</p><p>They pulled apart and Frank finished her sentence, “Are bonded now. That doesn’t mean I still can’t have you. It just gives me more reason to do it. I’ll just have to keep this a secret from the others and keep growing wolfs bane. As long as I have that, Gerard won’t ever know about us and you could take me anytime you want.”</p><p>Helena blushed at this and said nothing. Frank kissed her one more time, “I’ll leave you with him for now, but when you’re tired of his tricks one day, come find me.” With that, he went into the grassy field and disappeared.</p><p>Helena watched him go and jumped out of her skin when she heard Gerard’s voice behind her asking, “Are you okay?”</p><p>Helena swung her head around and nodded quickly, “Y-Yeah. Just needed to get some fresh air. Y’know, away from the party crowd.”</p><p>Gerard agreed, “I know. It’s getting a little rowdy in there. What do you say we leave the party and get to our <em>wedding</em> night?”</p><p>Helena smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck, “I can get on board with that.”</p><p>Gerard was silent for a moment and then he leaned in and kissed her. She returned the kiss.</p><p>“Let’s go,” he said when they pulled apart and grabbed her hand. The both left the glowing building of Masque’s Hall and headed to the darkened house up the field to share their unholy union in the blissful darkness.</p><p> </p><p>The door of Helena’s bedroom was swung open and Gerard almost stumbled inside while he had Helena wrapped her legs around his waist and kissing him repeatedly. He closed with his foot and they collapsed onto her bed.</p><p>They pulled apart and Helena’s eyes were filled with lust. Gerard licked his lips and tore off Helena’s dress in an animalistic pace.</p><p>“Again with the dress-tearing,” Helena chuckled.</p><p>Gerard smirked a toothy grin at her, “Better get used to it, baby.”</p><p>“Well,” Helena sat up. “As long as we’re doing this…”</p><p>Gerard didn’t know where she was going at until Helena hooked her hands on his clothes and tore them off fast.</p><p>When she was done, she smiled evilly at him, “You look a lot better naked.”</p><p>“That’s my line,” Gerard teased.</p><p>“Lie down,” she said.</p><p>“That’s my line too,” he said and laid back on the bed. She loomed over him and gave him a quick kiss. Then she crawled down to his waist, leaving butterfly kisses that caused him to shiver with anticipation.</p><p>“Helena,” he breathed out and she took his member in her mouth. Gerard hissed at her touch and then moaned when he felt her soft tongue lick him upward.</p><p>Helena sucked gently and dragged her nails down his thighs, leaving red marks. She felt him getting harder and harder with each lick, suck, and kiss. She was getting so turned on by sucking him off that she reached down with her free hand and began to finger-flick herself.</p><p>Despite being lost in the absolute pleasure of her mouth, Gerard looked down at her and saw this. “Helena…stop…”</p><p>She did and Gerard sat up and had her lay down on the other end of the bed. He leaned over her and kissed her hard. “I wanna play now,” he purred and slid down to her waist.</p><p>He opened her legs and ducked his head in between where she was split. Helena gasped when she felt his slick tongue lashed out in her. She frantically thrusted her hips backwards at the feeling. She grabbed onto the sheets in a death grip.</p><p>Gerard stopped using his tongue and replaced it with one of his fingers, earning a long groan from Helena. He searched until he found her sweet spot. He then added a second finger and buried them deeper in her warm moist paradise. He pushed them in and out in a slow pace.</p><p>She let out a low moan, “Hahn…Gerard…”</p><p>He smirked at the pleasure he was giving her. He could fuck her with his fingers all day. Then again, she has the advantage of being able to fuck him with her mouth. He slipped in a third finger and fastened his pace.</p><p>Helena squirmed and squeezed herself tighter around his fingers. He plunged them deeper in her and loving the contorted face of pleasure she had.</p><p>She couldn’t stand it anymore and groaned, “Ohh god, Gerard, fuck me, p-please, fuck…”</p><p>Gerard smiled at her, “As you wish, my sweet darling bride.”</p><p>He took his fingers out and had her wrap her legs around his waist. He looked at her, “Ready?”</p><p>She nodded frantically; her body shook with want and anticipation, “Yes! Now please…”</p><p>Gerard needed no other words of encouragement to push himself deep into her, savoring the awesome throb he felt when he was fully inside her. He started moving his hips slowly so that she was comfortable.</p><p>But it seemed that she was already comfortable when she breathed out, “Go faster, ahh, h-harder, maah, don’t hold back baby. I can take it.” She wanted more and more with every slow thrust he gave her.</p><p>Sparing her and himself from his slow pace, he started a fast and hard thrust movement. Helena moaned and arched her back in appreciation, “Ahh, god, yes, more, oh Gerard, yes.”</p><p>“Yeah,” he moaned and thrusted deeper and deeper into Helena. His mate. His lover. “Motherfucking yeah.”</p><p>He hit her sweet spot and she practically screamed in pleasure, “<strong><em>Gerard</em></strong>! Oh my god, yes, ah, ahh! Fuck, yeah, ahh!”</p><p>She pulled him down and kissed him hard. He gave her a even harder one. Then he pulled her up to him so that she was sitting in his lap. Their lips were in perfect synchronization and he thrusted into her in perfect rhythm.</p><p>They pulled apart and Gerard thrusted harder, “You like this?”</p><p>Yess!” she moaned.</p><p>“You like my cock in your pussy like this?”</p><p>“Fuck yes!”</p><p>“You about to come?”</p><p>“Ohh yeah!”</p><p>“Scream my name.”</p><p>She groaned. She was close, so close.</p><p>Gerard leaned over to her ear, “Scream my name when you come. I want to make you fucking writhe when you do.”</p><p>She couldn’t hold back anymore, “<em>GERARD</em>!”</p><p>She felt herself covering him with her juices. She laid on the bed as he continued to fuck her.</p><p>“Oh fuck, <em>Helena</em>!” he gave one last moan and came harshly in Helena. He finally pulled out of her and collapsed beside her. Their breathing (or un-breathing) returned to normal within minutes.</p><p>Helena rolled to her side and placed her hand on Gerard’s cheek. He turned to her and leaned in to her lips. They kissed with the strength they had left.</p><p>She pulled away, “That was wonderful.”</p><p>Gerard sighed in relief, “I think that topped all the other times we had sex.”</p><p>“Maybe because we’re bonded now?” Helena giggled.</p><p>“Yeah,” he said, running a hand down her neck.</p><p>Helena smiled but then her face shown concern, “Gerard?”</p><p>“Yeah?” he asked, eyes closed like he was about to fall asleep.</p><p>“Will I be okay like this?” she asked. “As a vampire?”</p><p>Gerard gathered her in his arms and kissed the top of her head, “Yes, because you have me. I told you before. I wanted you and I got you. You’re mine. I’m yours.”</p><p>Helena then felt Gerard falling asleep and she nuzzled close to him. She closed her eyes and thoughts of blood, death, and Frank disappeared, for the night at least. She began to dream. She dreamt of giant vampire bats taking flight over the grassy plains of Ophelia’s Field.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So ends Blood and Affection...but soon will come the sequel. Coming really soon.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I will upload the next chapters as soon as I can. Good night 😴</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>